MISIÓN: Luna
by Angel Furry
Summary: Hola a todos, Traigo ante ustedes mi primer cuento basado en el universo de My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, así que si no te gustan los ponis mejor abstente de leer y continua con otro cuento. Es un cuento cuyo personaje principal soy yo, cuyo objetivo de alcanzar será muy peculiar. Espero que les guste Nota: Eventos antes de la 4 temporada.
1. 1x01 - Llegada a Canterlot

_**MISIÓN: Luna**_

**1x01: Llegada a Canterlot.**

_"Mañana será un día especial, mañana un sueño será cumplido. Siempre esperé este momento y ahora estoy a tan pocas horas de realizarlo. Por esto luché y me esforcé por tanto tiempo. Si el éxito me sonríe, la felicidad me alcanzará para toda la vida"._

Palabras en la mente Purplethink. Definitivamente como él lo dice, mañana será un día especial, la culminación un objetivo. Viajará a Canterlot y entrará al Castillo Real para conocer en persona a la mismísima Celestia, más una estancia de 2 días y una noche dentro del castillo, y una visita guiada por las instalaciones. Un privilegio solo concedido a los mejores y más sobresalientes estudiantes de las universidades. Fin de semana en el lugar más elegante, importante y exclusivo de toda Ecuestria, pero debe irse temprano, un día antes (viernes en la mañana para ser exactos) porque el viaje en tren será largo.

Su familia se despide de él, le desean buena suerte cuando lo ven partir de la estación de ferrocarril de Manehattan. El tiempo del viaje abarcará todo el día hasta llegar a Canterlot por la mañana, así que tiene bastante tiempo de sobra que utiliza fotografiando el paisaje, otros pasajeros y a él mismo con una cámara antigua con gran valor emocional para él. No lleva muchas cosas en su equipaje: su cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa formal, una caja más pequeña, un cepillo para su rebelde melena y un sobre cerrado del tamaño de una hoja; más su traje formal que trae puesto de saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y su invitación dorada para acceder al castillo.

Su universidad en la ciudad de Manehattan, una de las mejores de todo el reino (siempre a la sombra de la Escuela Para Unicornios Súper-dotados). Todos los años, la Princesa Celestia selecciona de todas las universidades a tan solo 14 estudiantes, y los invita a su castillo como un premio por sus esfuerzos. Una oportunidad tan grande, pocos los afortunados. Lo que a Purplethink le molesta es los unicornios tienen preferencia sobre las demás razas restantes. Este año se seleccionaron a 9 unicornios, 4 pegasos y él como único representante de su raza (en realidad seleccionaron a tres ponis terrestres más, pero uno rechazó la oferta, otro se enfermó y el ultimo no pudo aceptar por un aparatoso accidente). Le llena de emoción y miedo, será el único entre pegasos y unicornios.

Purplethink, es un poni terrestre cuyos estudios, especialidad y pasión se adentran en territorios de la ciencia. Aunque sabe de magia no le gusta saber de ella, en primera porque la magia es la principal cualidad de los unicornios. Por alguna extraña razón Purplethink desarrolló un complejo de inferioridad con los unicornios, razón por la cual no le guste la magia ni relacionarse con ellos.

Su pelaje es de color morado, poco común en ponis terrestres. Su larga cola, crin y cabello revoltoso están coloreados en una mezcla llamativa de rojo y negro. Delgado, con patas largas, algo pequeño considerando el promedio. A simple vista aparenta ser otro poni más, pero esconde muchos trucos bajo los cascos.

Después de casi todo el día de estar encerrado en un tren, por fin la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot aparece ante sus ojos. Al salir de la estación, Purplethink queda completamente maravillado: la famosa ciudad de la montaña, se ilumina de vitalidad con los primeros rayos de sol, muestra su belleza en ríos, calles y edificios. Purplethink pierde el tiempo tomando todas las fotografías posibles. Sus colores claros de azul y blanco de sus enormes edificios, sus calles espaciosas con árboles, bancas y postes con mucho estilo barroco. A pesar de estar situada en una montaña, el orden y la estética de la ciudad con la naturaleza está presente en sus ríos, cascadas y jardines, incluso hay caminos y actividad subterránea iluminada gracias a la electricidad. Purplethink camina a la deriva, con sus patas delanteras sostiene la cámara y apunta a lo que él considera relevante, no tarda mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que está perdido.

Limpia, elegante, cosmopolita y en ocasiones demasiado sofisticada. Purplethink lo único que incomoda es que hay demasiados unicornios y cuando siente su mirada lo desesperan. Su propia percepción le genera problemas, teme preguntarles cómo llegar al castillo.

Es la primera vez que visita Canterlot, es una ciudad más activa, grande y hermosa de lo que el imaginaba. Quisiera visitar sus atracciones turísticas pero el tiempo está sobre él, debe llegar temprano al Castillo o perderá su lugar. ¿Pero en donde está el castillo? La respuesta es obvia, el castillo puede verse desde cualquier parte de la ciudad porque está en la parte más alta de la ciudad, pero como no conoce las calles, opta por una segunda opción: un taxi.

La entrada al castillo: un gran puente que cruza un cristalino lago, más adelante enormes puertas doradas adornadas con corazones y el símbolo de la armonía de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Una entrada digna para un castillo digno, lástima que son pocos afortunados los que logran entrar, Purplethink le saca una fotografía. Cruza el puente, muy ansioso y emocionado, cuando dos guardias aparecen de la nada y le bloquean su andar. Con una actitud algo prepotente, dos unicornios para variar.

-A donde, potro. –Un unicornio en especial, hasta le apunta con su lanza. Su actitud bastante desgraciada pero logra su cometido, asustar a Purplethink.

-Ah… este… mi nombre… es… la invitación. –Purplethink trata de sacar la invitación de su mochila, sin mucho éxito. Cuando logra hacerlo se le resbala de los cascos y esta cae al suelo. Su mala suerte aumenta, porque su precioso papel dorado es levantado por una gran ventisca, la carrera por recuperar su invitación empieza.

Una carrera de angustia con el viento amenazándolo con perder su sueño. El viento le jugó mal y llevó la invitación un par de calles lejos. Por fin la preciada hoja calló y por accidente una unicornio la pisó, miró lo que tenía en su pata delantera, la levantó y la leyó, le causó una gran sorpresa conocer el contenido de la invitación. A lo lejos distinguió a un poni terrestre corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se detiene algo fatigado en frente de ella.

-Hola… Seguramente esto es tuyo. –Dijo la potra de color lavanda, muy amigable con el nuevo extraño. A Purplethink, el solo hecho de pensar tratar con más unicornios lo frustraba, aun así se comportó como alguien correcto. La ciudad estaba plagada de unicornios, irónicamente esa unicornio lo salvó del desastre-. Por lo visto eres un excelente estudiante. Es un gran honor.

-Sí, y muchas gracias por atraparlo. No sé qué hubiera hecho si la pierdo. –Purplethink sabe que ha visto a esa unicornio en algún lugar, no logra recordar la referencia. Toma la hoja dorada en su hocico-. No estoy seguro si la conozco, pero gracias una vez más, un gusto conocerla

-El gusto es mío. De todos modos creo que nos encontraremos otra vez. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

Purplethink detiene la marcha, deja caer su invitación y su maleta al suelo. No puede creer a quien acaba de conocer, por unos momentos hasta dejó de respirar. Se voltea con un rostro de incredulidad y sorpresa-. ¿Tú… eres… la legendaria Twilight Sparkle?

-¿Legendaria? –Le sorprende el adjetivo, le incomoda algo la adulación.

-Oh si… Tú eres la que derrotó a Discord, a Nightmare Moon y a otros súper-villanos. Aunque seas una unicornio, eres la segunda poni que más admiro.

-¿Unicornio? ¿Legendaria? ¿Segunda mejor? Yo no vencí sola a nadie, mis amigas fueron y son todo para mí y todas juntas logramos salvar a Ecuestria. ¿A qué te referías con la oración "aunque seas una unicornio"?

-Oh… por nada. –Purplethink habló de más No quería molestarla, optó por dejarla en paz. Pero antes una foto para el recuerdo. En realidad fueron 5 fotos continuas con flash para no perder ni el más minúsculo detalle, Twilight quedó algo ciega y mareada de tanto destello de luz.

Una leyenda viviente como Twilight, uno de los escasos unicornios que le agradaban. Casi lo hecha a perder y genera una mala impresión, por suerte para el que Twilight que es comprensiva. Regresó a las puertas del castillo, feliz y con muchas fotografías de toda una celebridad.

De nuevo en la entrada principal y los guardias lo trataron de la misma mala forma. Purplethink, intentando de hacer las cosas bien, termina soltando otra vez la invitación. Twilight aparece de nuevo para salvarlo una vez más. Como ella siempre es bienvenida en el castillo, la dejan pasar siempre de la manera más cortés. Purplethink entra con la misma atención gracias a ella. Dentro del castillo cada quien toma caminos separados. Dos sirvientes acompañan y ayudan a Purplethink con sus cosas hasta su habitación.

Le tocó una buena morada temporal, con todos los servicios y vista a la ciudad. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan elegante. Tan solo un momento, en una pequeña parte del Castillo y la experiencia fue increíble: los grandes pilares, guardias con armaduras doradas en todas partes, pinturas, murales, estatuas y pasillos tan largos como que difícilmente la vista podría distinguir el final. Ni siquiera ha pasado por las atracciones fuertes y ya está profundamente emocionado. Una vez en su habitación, se quita la maleta de su lomo, la pone en la cama y saca de ella un sobre, del sobre saca con extrema delicadeza una foto de gran tamaño.

Su contenido, es un momento en la historia que marcó su vida: Un evento en Manehattan, una noche muy especial donde se apagaron casi todas las luces de la ciudad para presenciar el espectáculo espacial de una lluvia de estrellas, seguida de una fiesta en honor a la noche, la primera en muchos años. La fotografía muestra parte del cuerpo de la princesa Celestia, pero eso no es lo importante. Al centro de la foto, en una única toma perfecta, se encuentra la princesa Luna acompañando a la inauguración. Fue un momento en la historia poni, por primera ves, después de 1000 años que Luna y Celestia inauguran juntan un evento público. Hace 13 años que se tomó esta fotografía.

El objetivo de Purplethink era simple: a él no le importaba (tanto) conocer a la princesa Celestia, él quería conocer a Luna, y esta fotografía sería un medio importante para lograrlo. Si conseguía un autógrafo en esta fotografía entonces podría considerar toda su vida realizada. Tenía tan solo una noche, una oportunidad para realizarla, y no pensaba en fallar.

Tocan su puerta, un sirviente real le dice que es hora de presentarte ante los demás estudiantes, pronto conocerá a Celestia. Purplethink guardia la foto debajo de su cama, está ansioso por conocer a ambas princesas, a Celestia un 10%, a Luna un 90%, se prepara para conocer a la primera princesa.

Así comienza su aventura en busca de la princesa Luna, con el objetivo de conseguir su cometido, aunque el destino es caprichoso y el futuro incierto, le traerán varios problemas que el jamás esperó.


	2. 1x02 - Compañero de Recorrido

**NOTA**:

Hola a todos,

Por fin terminé el segundo capítulo de **MISIÓN: LUNA**  
Una disculpa por la tardanza, bueno... verán que el el doble que el capítulo anterior.

Aqui Purplethink tiene la "dicha" de convivir con un poni muy peculiar y muy insistente. Será un dolor de cabeza

Traté de meterme con la comedia, espero comentarios acerca del resultado si fue positivo o negativo. El capítulo 3 viene en camino, pero si no hay tiempo puede que tarde.

**_MISIÓN: Luna_**

**1x02: Compañero De Recorrido**

El salón de fiestas, el sitio habitual para las reuniones del "Gran Galope", la fiesta social más importante de todos los años. Espaciosa y elegante, de grandes ventanas, finas cortinas, bellos pilares y un brillante azulejo bicolor. Guardias reguardan una gran escalera, será donde Celestia haga su aparición y presentación ante los invitados.

13 estudiantes, lo mejor de lo mejor en Ecuestria, esperan impacientes la llegada de su gran soberana. Hablan entre ellos, comparten su entusiasmo, se identifican con este único momento. Purplethink es el ultimo en llegar y cuando aparece, todos los ponis miran silenciosos y curiosos, saben que él es el único poni terrestre seleccionado. Purplethink no está a gusto con esas miradas, sobretodo la de los unicornios, siente que lo juzgan y eso le resulta bochornoso.

Típico de Purplethink, puede estar en cualquier situación incomoda o no apropiada, pero jamás se despega de su cámara, tímidamente captura un par de fotos para la ocasión, prepara su cámara cuando aparezca la princesa.

Suenan trompetas, los sirvientes e invitados se hincan. Aparece en escena, la máxima gobernante de Ecuestria, portentosa e imponente. Baja las escaleras con delicadeza, sin perder su presencia autoritaria. Sonriente, de enormes y hermosos ojos fucsia. Crin y cola de sus múltiples colores cambiantes de celeste, purpura, turquesa y rosa claro; cascos resguardados con herraduras doradas, el doble o el triple de tamaño que los ponis normales. Su pelaje al igual que su cuerno en un nítido blanco.

No baja sola las escaleras, la acompaña una sorpresa para muchos. Una heroína viviente llamada Twilight Sparkle, con su crin morado y rosa bien peinado, usando un hermoso vestido estrellado.

-Buen día mis pequeños ponis. Levántense por favor. –Su voz suave y confortable, inspira confianza-. Los felicito a todos, porque su dedicación y esfuerzo harán de Ecuestria un lugar mejor. Conocimiento, descubrimiento, magia y ciencia, ustedes dieron lo mejor de si en estas ramas. Me alegra tanto tenerlos aquí, les aseguro una estancia que jamás olvidarán. Pero no perdamos el tiempo, es hora de empezar su recorrido.

Los y las estudiantes la reciben con alabanzas y gritos de gloria en su nombre. Celestia sonríe. –Mi mejor estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, nos acompañará en el recorrido. Lamentablemente él debe me llama y es preciso retirarme. No se preocupen, volveré por ustedes. –Celestia mira entonces a un poni terrestre que levanta el casco en señal de querer hacer una pregunta-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿En donde se encuentra Luna… la princesa? ¿Ah? Me llamo A. Purplethink… hay. –Se confunde con sus oraciones, a vista general parece una descortesía hacia la princesa. Por accidente toma una foto con flash y "lastima" los ojos de la princesa, eso provoca la ira de los guardias que lo miran con peligrosa furia, Celestia los calma con un solo levantar la pata. Todos miran sorprendidos, Purplethink está avergonzado de su torpeza, sabe que metió la pata.

-Mi hermana menor… Luna por ahora no se encuentra en el castillo, aunque probablemente arribe al atardecer. Mucho gusto conocerlos. –No le gustó la actitud del poni terrestre, le pareció torpe y grosero.

Celestia se tele-transporta en un destello de luz, ahora es el turno de Twilight Sparkle. Sonriente y segura, toma la palabra.

-Muy bien, es tiempo de comenzar su recorrido. Empezaremos con el jardín real, seguro ya han escuchado varias veces de él. –hace una pausa para sonreírle a todos. Mira con especial interés a Purplethink, más de uno lo nota-. Tendrán dos días enteros y habrá grandes sorpresas. Nos espera un largo e interesante recorrido. Pero para hacerlo más divertido, les pediré que formen parejas.

Interactuar o relacionare con los otros ponis es una tarea difícil para Purplethink, y esa preciso actuar rápido, no quería un unicornio como compañero.

Desde que entró a la sala, un par de ojos verdes se centraron en el poni terrestre al primer instante. Primero con curiosidad, después con especial interés. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin grisácea, cascos blancos, bien alimentado. Al escuchar la dinámica de parejas no dudó en ir directamente a Purplethink. En cuando a él, al final no había más remedio que aceptar al único unicornio disponible.

-Hola, creo que debo presentarme de nuevo, mi nombre es Longhorn. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero eres el único poni de tierra, a lo que concluyo que estás aquí para darle variedad a este recorrido, ósea, por pura suerte. Jijiji, no te creas, solo me gusta bromear… mucho gusto. –Longhorn eleva su caso en muestra de saludo, sin embargo Purplethink se lo niega.

-Maldita sea… -Dice para si mismo. Da la media vuelva y se aleja de él. Longhorn entonces queda al tanto de lo difícil que será su cometido de hacerlo un amigo.

Twilight da la orden, todos la siguen hacia las puertas de la sala para encontrarse con la primera parte del recorrido. El resto de las parejas logran llevarse bien, rápidamente rompen el hielo y al poco tiempo después se les ve riendo y platicando. Con Purplethik y Longhorn es otra historia, ambos insistentes en sus caprichos. Longhorn sigue insistente en saludar a Purplethink, por alguna desconocida razón su interés hacia este poni es muy alto, se esfuerza más de lo normal en agradarle y tendrá sus razones, no por nada escogió solamente a Purplethink. Este por fin cede y acepta el saludo de mala gana, victoria para Longhorn. Ambos visten formales, la diferencia en ellos aparte de la raza es la calidad de sus ropas. Purplethink tiene corbata y saco de una calidad muy superior, las prendas de Longhorn se ven anticuadas y tienen algunos detalles de edad y costura menor, carga con una capa negra sobre su lomo con algunos parches.

-Purplethink… el que fue algo descortés con la misma Princesa Celestia. ¿Sabes porque me nombraron Longhorn? Obvio… bueno, era largo incluso cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre, ella sufrió mucho en el parto por eso. Por lo menos resulté un buen hijo dentro de lo que se puede esperar.

Longhorn no para de hablar, Purplethink ya tenía suficiente con que le recordaran que era el único poni terrestre y que cometió una tontería en frente de la gobernante de Ecuestria. Todo lo que el unicornio decía, a Purplethink le parecía una ofensa hacia él. El único camino viable por ahora era ignorarlo hasta que el unicornio terminara su saliva. Twilight le ofrece un respiro.

-Lo que hiciste fue grosero, pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Solo recuerda ser más cuidadoso con tus impulsos. No te preocupes por la Princesa Celestia, ella también entenderá.

-Disculpa, jamás fue mi intención. Es que estaba muy nervioso.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Longhorn, mucho gusto señorita Twilight, es un honor. –El unicornio se entromete en medio de la conversación, un total desapruebo de Purplethink. En cambio Twilight consideró al unicornio muy agradable en su forma de expresarse y en su vibra. Chocan los cascos.

-Muchas gracias… Cuida de que Purplethink no se meta en problemas. –En un poco de broma. Twilight se retira para volver al principio del grupo.

-Será un placer.

Purplethink, con este molesto ser, no podía esperar momentos mejores, solo peores. Mientras tanto, las demás parejas observaban el trato que Twilight le ofrecía a la pareja del unicornio del cuerno largo y el poni terrestre, y a ciertas unicornios esto era un detonante para la envidia.

Llegan a su primer destino: el jardín real, el más grande y hermoso jardín de Canterlot, lugar de una increíble vasta flora y fauna, perfecto para disfrutar de la naturaleza sin salir de "casa".

Al colocar las patas dentro del jardín se percibe un sentimiento de paz poco habitual, solamente experimentado por los que visitan (y valoran) el jardín. El viento fresco y el cantar de las aves hacen el resto.

-Muy bien. Este es el Jardín Real, el sitio preferido de la Princesa Celestia… y de mi amiga Fluttershy –Eso ultimo lo dijo para si misma-. Es el jardín más antiguo de Ecuestria, con más de 800 años. Se preguntarán "pero si Ecuestria tiene más de 5000 años, ¿Por qué es el jardín más antiguo de Ecuestria?" Ha habido varios incidentes con ciertas criaturas que se han esforzado en destruir nuestra tierra. El último incidente donde el jardín quedó completamente destruido fue con el percance de Nightmare Moon hace más de 1000 años, el castillo completo fue destruido. Fue tal la destrucción que Celestia perdió el control del Bosque Everfree y se tuvo que construir un nuevo castillo, aquí en Canterlot. Este jardín alberga alrededor de 200 especies animales y 500 especies de plantas y arboles. En la primera sección se hacen fiestas sociales de alto interés, pero la parte donde viven los animales casi nadie ha entrado, ustedes tendrán esa oportunidad y si van hasta el fondo del jardín tendrán una vista de Canterlot que jamás olvidarán.

Un enorme jardín, era como un bosque dentro de un castillo, un lugar de ensueño. Los ponis se adentran y por un momento cada pareja toma su camino. Purplethink como era de esperarse, trata de alejarse de su compañero, en sus múltiples intentos no pudo lograrlo, así que debe aguantarlo por un tiempo más.

Solos, entran a lo que es una pequeña zona tropical. Se respira el calor y la humedad, palmeras y bambú a los lados, aves exóticas de fondo. La paz del jardín relaja por un momento la molestia de Purplethink, Longhorn se percata de ello y en los breves periodos de silencio el unicornio piensa en como entablar una conversación, en como romper el hielo, debía de ser muy asertivo para lograrlo.

A pesar de la paz, Purplethink no estaba contento del todo, las palabras de Celestia sobre el paradero de su hermosa hermana lo hicieron sentir que su viaje no valió la pena. Aún mantenía las esperanzas de encontrarla al caer la noche, aunque el pesimismo amenazaba con ganar terreno. También sentía algo de culpa por tratar tan mal a Longhorn, su consciencia le picaba los sentimientos. Trata de resistirse, se aferra a su juicio general de que los unicornios son "malos". A veces en el cielo los pegasos volaban sobre ellos con una convivencia muy diferente a la de estos dos.

Insistentes ambos en su postura, aunque Purplethink era el que terminaría cediendo y así fue. Estar enojado tanto tiempo es cansado y este jardín tenía algo especial. Seguramente estaba controlado por la magia, porque había varios ecosistemas dentro del mismo jardín. Entran a una zona de bosque templado, Purplethink no puede evitar acostarse y descansar en el suave pasto. Los rayos de sol atravesaban torpemente las hojas.

-Este es un bello lugar, y al parecer te gusta mucho. –Longhorn, dando por fin la técnica de las palabras ácidas para dar lugar a un trato más respetuoso. Se acuesta cerca de él, con la panza al cielo, elevando las patas. Parece un potrillo, algo adorable. A Purplethink le causa risa y le genera confianza.

-Si… Hay pocos lugares así en Manehattan. Pero este jardín tiene algo de especial que no puedo describir.

-Si, como para volverse salvaje y adorable al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si?… -Purplethink no comprendé lo que esa oración trataba de decir.

-¿Entonces vienes de Manehattan? Yo soy de Fillydelphia. Somos vecinos de ciudades. –Longhorn, al parecer, consigue romper el hielo. Purplethink también se percata de ello, y siendo honesto este unicornio a pesar de todo no era tan malo, le caía bien.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Celestia sobre la princesa Luna? –Una pregunta apresurada, Purplethink se rehúsa a tocar el tema. Se levanta y continúa su camino, sordo ante las palabras de su compañero. Era un tema muy personal para él y no lo compartiría con nadie, menos con un unicornio.

Camina haca lo que él considera el camino hacia el final del jardín. Para su suerte o su torpeza, no presta atención a una advertencia de Longhorn, pisa por accidente una serpiente y esta como era de esperarse responde con una mordida despiadada en la pata delantera derecha del poni. Purplethink lanza un grito de dolor que se escucha por todo el castillo.

Longhorn no puede contenerse y estalla en risa, se cae a carajas por los gritos muy dramáticos de su compañero. Purplethink grita, tira patadas por todos lados y hace demás tonterías causadas por el dolor en su pata. No encuentra respuestas de alivio, al escuchar la risa de su compañero no puede evitar sentir un resentimiento y humillación más intensos que el dolor de su pata. Esta sangraba, pero era una herida menor, ninguna urgencia, Purplethink sobreactuaba y por eso Longhorn se reía porque era ridículo.

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar nunca en tu vida! –Purplethink, a punto de llorar.

-No te esponjes, ni siquiera fue una serpiente grande… o venenosa. Para la próxima consigo un lazo para arrearte y mantenerte a salvo de ti mismo. –Longhorn se acerca a Purplethink, este se aleja de él, lo mira con un profundo recelo.

-¡Te lo advierto, lo juro por Celestia! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Tranquilo que voy a curarte. Lo siento, pero es que no pude contenerme. Tú pescando estrellas a plena luz del día… te advertí y me ignoraste. Básicamente tú tuviste la culpa. –Longhorn se acerca, Purplethink se aleja de él-. No te comportes como una potrilla consentida. Necesito curarte o la herida se puede infectar. Confía en mí.

Purplethink sin opciones, a pesar de eso se niega a la ayuda del unicornio. Longhorn tuvo que usar algunas medidas para obligarlo a aceptar su ayuda. Con un pequeño hechizo, paraliza a Purplethink el tiempo suficiente para efectuar la sanación. Longhorn acerca su largo cuerno a la pata herida de Purplethink, se ilumina por unos intentes y en un parpadeo la pata del poni cierra sus heridas, desaparece la sangre y elimina el dolor.

Purplethink, solo pensaba cuanto estaba paralizado en cobrársela: cuando terminará el hechizo de estar congelado, darle en el primer segundo una buena patada con los cuartos traseros para noquearlo. En eso aparece Twilight Sparkle junto con otras parejas que escucharon los gritos de Purplethink.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Twilight no llega a tiempo para ver la curación, pero si ve los ojos de Purplethink y nota en ellos un enojo poco saludable.

-Si, no hay problema. Una serpiente atacó a mi compañero, pero todo está arreglado. No se preocupe por nosotros.

-¿No quieren acompañarnos a la ultima parte del jardín? –Decide que lo mejor para ellos, al menos en esta primera hora, es mantenerlos vigilados para evitar problemas.

-Me parece bien. Vamos Purplethink.

Tragarse las ganas de devolverle la moneda a Longhorn, ese unicornio bromista que niquisiera se calla. Su visita al castillo no era como él lo esperaba, temía que la mala suerte lo siguiera hasta el final del recorrido. De nuevo, la raquítica conexión de amistad quedo destruida, para volver a hacerla les tomaría más esfuerzo.

La sorpresa del jardín real: una vista espectacular de la ciudad de Canterlot, toda la capital de Ecuestria y más allá de ella. Un enorme panorama visto desde una altura considerable. Hermoso e indescriptible, no hay suficiente palabras. Un mirador privilegiado por la altura de la montaña. Muestra a la ciudad debajo, alzando la vista podía verse otras grandes ciudades y los limites del reino. Las vías del tren que salían de Canterlot, desaparecían entre la enorme extensión de territorio. A lo lejos se distingue una de las ciudades más importantes de Ecuestria: Cloudsdale.

Todos quedan boquiabiertos, sin creer lo que miraban sus ojos. Los pegasos elevaron sus cuerpos y se lanzaron al vacío con el permiso y la supervisión de Twilight Sparkle, mientras el resto de las parejas contemplaba la vista protegidos por el barandal hecho de mármol. Purplethink hace lo de siempre en este tipo de momentos: sacar fotografías, espera encontrar su ciudad. Lamentablemente este panorama solo muestra la parte oeste de Canterlot, él vive del lado contrario.

Longhorn aparece otra vez, Purplethink ni siquiera le dirige la vista.

-¿Estas enojado? –Una pregunta que molesta más a Purplethink.

-Déjame en paz. –Purplethink le da la espalda.

-Ok… -Longhorn se aleja de su compañero, vuelve minutos después con un muffin levitando por su magia. -Purplethink, Purplethink, Purplethink… Purplethink, Purplethink, Purplethink.

-¡Qué!

-Acepta este muffin como muestra de que lo siento.

-No.

-Dije que lo aceptes.

-No.

-Ok… –Longhorn se calla por unos instantes-. Acepta este muffin como muestra de que… te perdono.

-Largate.

-No te comportes como una potrilla de clase alta. Yo te lo advertí, te dije que te detuvieras porque había una serpiente en tu camino y tú me ignoraste, y en cierta forma yo soy la victima por tener que aguantarte… Mira, yo te curé y lo hice bastante bien, si realmente fuera un mal compañero te hubiese dejado con tu herida. Me caes bien, pero no me das la oportunidad de conocerte, acepta mis disculpas, te aseguro que no me volveré a burlar de ti. Dame una oportunidad más… por favor. –Longhorn baja su cabeza, tuerce las orejas y mueve de un lado a otro la cola; un gesto algo manipulador. Purplethink trata de ignorarlo, pero un aroma capta su atención, es el muffin.

-Está bien. –Chocan los cascos. Purplethink toma el muffin y prueba un poco. Le complace probar su sabor favorito: uva-. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo encontré por ahí. –Longhorn se lo había robado a una unicornio color rosa, ella lo tenía en su bolsa cargando en su lomo, Longhorn hábilmente abrió la mochila y sacó dos muffins sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando la unicornio se percata que le han robado su almuerzo, hecha un grito en el cielo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Mientras Purplethink disfruta el último pedazo.

-No voltees…

-¿Dijo muffin?

-No… ¿Disfrutaste tu obsequio?

-Si, es mi sabor favorito.

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¿Qué significa tu cuite mark?

La marca especial de Purplethink: un libro abierto, vista desde la perspectiva del lomo, sobre el libro estaba una pluma blanca y detrás del libro había una estrella blanca de cuatro picos. La de Longhorn era un arco y varias flechas.

-¿Mi talento especial? Pues… son muchos. Pero mi Cuite Mark significa que adoro los libros y me encanta aprender de ellos y escribir en ellos.

-¿Y la estrella? ¿Qué tiene que ver? Muy pocos ponis de tierra tienen ese tipo de marcas. Los que las tienen están en la realeza o son grandes magos o ambos.

-Se de magia, pero no puedo usarla. Es por otra cosa.

-¿Y puedo saber que es?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¿Hiciste trampa?

-¿Qué me crees, un unicornio?

-Eh… pues a mi me gusta practicar deportes, en especial los que se utiliza la puntería. He participado en varias competencias nacionales y próximamente pelearé por mi pase a la liga internacional. También soy un excelente estudiante y me encanta bromear. –Longhorn vuelve a preguntar un tema delicado-. ¿Te gusta la princesa Luna? ¿Quieres conocerla? Por favor, no me ignores de nuevo, puede que tropieces y caigas por el barandal.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Twilight Sparkle llama a todos los estudiantes, es hora de continuar a la siguiente parte del recorrido. -¿Alguien desea conocer un poco más nuestra historia? Es hora de ir al jardín de estatuas.

Purplethink se hace el difícil en expresar parte de si mismo, no confía lo suficiente en Longhorn por el simple hecho de ser un unicornio. Longhorn parece no entender o tiene una gran determinación en agradarle a Purplethink y alcanzar su amistad. La razón de porqué lo hace es también confusa y algo misteriosa.


	3. 1x03 - Estatuas y Laberintos

Nota: Hola a todos,

De nuevo, subo un capítulo más de las aventuras de mi OC llamado Purplethink por tratar de no llegar al desastre de su existencia.

Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarme demasiado. Ya saben: la escuela, los exámenes, la flojera. Esas cosas se interponen.

Es un capítulo más largo pero más entretenido (eso espero). Lean, disfruten y comenten.

_**MISIÓN: Luna**_

**1x03: Estatuas y Laberintos.**

Estatuas, muchas estatuas. La segunda parte del recorrido tiene lugar en el jardín de las estatuas de Canterlot, justo detrás del castillo real. Uno de los lugares más visitados de la capital. Twilight explica el origen y significado de las estatuas, muchas de ellas a memoria de héroes y heroínas del pasado. La mayoría pone suma atención a sus palabras, aunque una pareja de unicornios la ignora completamente. Estas dos unicornios se encuentran al final del grupo, platican sin escrúpulo alguno.

Una unicornio rosa y la otra de pelaje azul claro; de vestidos elegantes, caminando de forma engreída, ambas de clase alta. Hablando sobre frivolidades, al parecer se llevaban muy bien pues lo que más tienen en común es su estatus social. Purplethink está detrás de ellas y escucha todo lo que dicen, eso no le interesa, a él lo que le molesta es su falta de respeto. A pesar de su descontento no se atreve a decirles nada.

También tiene otro problema que lidiar. Longhorn constantemente expresa su déficit de atención y se desvía del camino con frecuencia. Purplethink actúa de niñera y lo obliga a regresar al recorrido. Al poni terrestre le gusta escuchar las palabras de una de sus ídolos y Longhron lo hace casi imposible. Cuando Twilight cuenta una breve historia de Nightmare Moon, Purplethink queda decepcionado porque su compañero no lo deja escuchar. Longhorn voltea la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que encuentra lo que quiere.

Longhorn se detiene en la estatua de la Princesa Celestia, ignora los comentarios rogones de Purplethink sobre ser buenos invitados. La estatua, de igual tamaño que la princesa original, con las patas delanteras alzadas en una posición de victoria. Su corona y collar son de oro y diamantes. Purplethink y Longhorn se habían separado del grupo.

-¿Por qué no puedes comportarte? –Purplethink, temeroso de que su compañero cometa alguna estupidez.

-Tu tranquilo… que nada malo va a pasar. –Su voz calmada, con una actitud algo sospechosa. Permanece observando la estatua de Celestia por algún tiempo. Sonríe maliciosamente- Mmmmmm… ¿Qué es lo más estúpido y loco que has hecho en tu vida?

-No lo sé, ¿Aceptarte como compañero?

-Veo que recuperaste tu arcaico sentido del humor. ¿Tu cámara aún sirve?

-Por supuesto… ¿Por?

-Al parecer eres un buen fotógrafo, una de las razones por las que te elegí como compañero. Ahora necesito tu ayuda-. Longhorn sube a la base de la estatua, haciendo caso nulo a las protestas de su compañero implorando que baje y sea más consciente.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Mírala bien. Cuando era un pequeño potro alguna vez escuché por accidente la conversación de algunos ponis adultos que estaban construyendo una casa cerca de la mía, todos decían que la princesa tenía una figura muy seductora… y realmente tenían razón.

-¡Me estas asustando, bájate ya o me meterás en problemas!

-No te daré el crédito por esto. –Sube al lomo de la estatua y simula estar montando a Celestia como un auténtico vaquero-. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tómame una foto!

-¡Por el amor de Celestia! ¡Baja de ahí!

-El amor de Celestia… eso sería interesante. Mejor toma ya la foto porque entre más tiempo te tardes más tiempo me quedaré.

Purplethink, sin opciones, algo resignado. Toma su cámara, apunta y toma la foto. Lo hace lo más pronto posible. Su timidez le hace malas jugadas al no tener la suficiente fuerza para obligar a Longhorn comportarse o simplemente alejarse de él. Espera que ningún guardia o la misma Celestia lo esté observando. La siguiente foto sube el nivel de burla, simula besar la estatua de Celestia, justo en el hocico.

-¡Maldito potro demente! ¿Por qué haces esto? –Purplethink, con el terror de sus cascos, es cómplice directo de tal afrenta. Le tiemblan las patas traseras.

-No te esponjes, que solo es un juego. Unos amigos apostaron una gran cantidad de dinero si les mostraba evidencias sobre esto. Realmente lo vale.

-Si te atrapan te pueden matar.

-No seas… no exageres. Unas cuantas fotos más. –Longhorn, rehusándose a solo unas cuantas fotografías. Cada momento que pedía capturar era más atrevido que el anterior. Incluso Longhorn en una fotografía obliga a Purplethink a participar.

-¡Ya tienes lo que querías! ¡Ahora por favor, vámonos de aquí!

-Una más y serás liberado. Lo mejor es al final. –Longhorn, camina hacia la retaguardia de Celestia, expresa una cara de excitación y pone sus cascos en el trasero de Celestia. Purplethink se tapa los ojos y aleja la vista.

-No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Qué parte de "esto es un juego y una apuesta" no entendiste? Además, niégame que el plot de Celestia no es bueno. ¡BAH! Cuando estés solo y vejo recordarás esto y te mantendrá con algo de felicidad en tu amargado y mojigato corazón –Longhorn no escucha objeción-. ¿Ves? Dale alguna locura a tu vida, apuesto que no has hecho ninguna. Toma la foto y te dejaré en paz.

Purplethink, sin opciones, toma la foto. Ni siquiera tiene claro del porqué sigue acompañando a este ser tan problemático. Hay una disparidad en sus pensamientos: por un lado el enojo, el estrés y el miedo a ser descubiertos; por otro la situación tan peligrosamente divertida y loca que estaban cometiendo. Dentro de su cuerpo hay una grande carga de risa queriendo salir por esta peligrosa situación.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –La voz de la autoridad, le provoca pánico a Purplethink, casi lo hace orinarse del susto. Longhorn también se sorprende y cae de la estatua. Un silencio absoluto, un momento tan embarazoso. Purplethink no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás, sabe de quién es la voz y siente una molesta decepción a sí mismo. Longhorn en cambio se levanta rápidamente y cortésmente saluda a todos esperando así mitigar la situación. Twilight es quien les ha hablado, espera la respuesta de Purplethink-. ¿Y bien?

Twilight estaba preocupada porque una pareja desapareció de su guardia. Busca en el jardín de estatuas y los encuentra "jugando" de manera ofensiva con la estatua de la gobernante máxima de Ecuestria. Twilight está molesta y cuando ella está molesta puede sentirse el peligro de una sanción (generalmente moral). Purplethink siente el descontento de la unicornio, en este momento la vergüenza es en lo único que piensa. No se atreve a hablar, permanece quieto como su vida dependiera de ello.

Detrás de Twilight están los demás estudiantes, la mayoría mira sus acciones con mal ojo.

-¿Qué no se van a mover? Hay camino por recorrer. –Lo siguiente se lo dice a solo a Longhorn y a Purplethink, especialmente al último-. Son estudiantes, no son vándalos. Habrá consecuencias por sus acciones, se disculparán con Celestia por su actitud. Esperaba más de ti, estoy decepcionada.

Twilight se aleja con el resto de los estudiantes. Purplethink está con el sudor frío.

Longhorn también escucha las palabras juzgantes de Twilight, solo para Purplethink. Sabe que no debe bromear con esto, la culpa lo vence, sabe que se sobrepasó, está vez fue muy lejos. Lo que menos quería era afectar a Purplethink. Necesita absolverlo de la culpa, pero ahora solo le queda disculparse con él.

-Purplethink… yo no quería que esto pasara. No me…

-Te odio. –Purplethink, su única oración expresa más de lo que siente.

Recuperar el respeto de Purplethink será un trabajo arduo.

Nada mal para arruinar la relación de amistad todavía en proceso de consolidación. Longhorn a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, razón por la cual se ha metido en muchos problemas. Hay una razón, su razón personal por la cual eligió a Purplethink como compañero, no se la dice a Purplethink porque espera que el mismo se dé cuenta.

Purplethink se molesta más cuando escucha el insulto de una unicornio, una de esas ponis de clase alta que hacía caso nulo a las explicaciones de Twilight. Claramente escuchó a la unicornio rosa decir: "Pobres estúpidos, no se porque invitan a ponis que no valen la pena". El insulto se clava profundamente en su orgullo.

El paseo por la estatua llega a su fin cuando los ponis ven una estatua especial y muestran un gran interés hacia ella.

Todo poni detiene su paso, nadie expresa palabra alguna, solo miran con extraordinario interés. Hay un cierto temor en sus ojos, saben quién el ser al que refiere la estatúa. Una figura de piedra que a simple vista es una estatua hecha con el residuo de diferentes seres, un deformado ser con apariencia de una serpiente mutante. Esa figura irregular aún sigue con "vida", espera despertar y deleitarse con el sufrimiento ajeno. Le encanta causar estragos, le fascina hacer que todos pierdan la cabeza. Twilight Sparkle lo mira con seriedad también, su imagen le trae recuerdos amargos.

-Háblanos de esta estatua. –Exclaman casi al mismo tiempo unicornios y pegasos. Twilight sonríe, les da entonces lo que quieren. Purplethink, ansioso por escucharla, se entromete entre los demás para llegar al frente.

-Todos saben quién es… no hace más de 7 años que volvió a despertar. Ecuestria casi fue destruida.

-¡Dinos como lo derrotaste!

-¿Derrotarlo? No pude hacerlo sola. Ningún poni puede derrotarlo, a veces los ponis recuerdan un solo nombre pero se olvidan de los pequeños héroes que les ayudan en su trayecto. Mis amigas, todas juntas, lo vencimos. La primera vez fue un desastre, casi logra vencernos. La segunda vez aprendió de sus tropiezos, supo que no debía subestimarnos y usó muchas artimañas para hacernos sufrir y darnos por vencidas. No es necesario decirles lo que les costó a muchas familias. –Twilight, pensativa, hay una mirada triste en sus ojos. No hablará realmente como lo venció, a ella tampoco no le gusta tocar el tema-. Una lección que jamás deben olvidar: Habrá muchos ponis que se crucen en su vida y jamás vuelvan a verlos, pero los buenos amigos siempre vuelven a cruzarse en nuestro camino, más de una vez. Si recuerdan eso, Discord jamás podrá ganar. Discord no es cualquier villano, es un ente antiguo muy diferente a todos nosotros y por lo tanto no puede destruirse. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Twilight hace una pregunta importante, Purplethink es el primero en levantar la mano. Twilight aunque esté molesto con él, le concede la oportunidad.

-Eh… porque simplemente no se puede. –Segundos de silencio, se da cuenta de que debe complementar su respuesta. Toma un poco de aire-. Es un espíritu, toma forma física y eso es lo que es lo que se convirtió en piedra, pero la estatua que está ahí solo es una parte de lo que es Discord, el caos está presente en todo el mundo y es necesario para que el resto de las fuerzas logren moverse e integrarse en armonía con este mundo. A veces, el caos se acumula y cuando no se le da el trato apropiado es probable que Discord surja.

-¡Exacto!... Me impresionas. –Twilight sonríe modestamente.

-Pobre diablo. –De la amiga de la unicornio rosa, la unicornio azul claro esta vez lanza su ataque verbal otra vez al pony terrestre. Twilight no se percata del insulto.

-Discord es más que un espíritu, es un ente que si no es controlado puede crear tanto caos que nos podría acabar a todos. Purplethink tiene razón, si no controlamos las fuerzas del caos y la armonía entonces Discord puede volver, por eso es muy importante los elementos de la armonía. Mientras la armonía exista, Discord jamás podrá ganar y mientras los elementos de la armonía existan Discord jamás podrá salir de su prisión de piedra. El cometió actos horribles cuando reinaba en Ecuestria. Fingió ser un aliado de Celestia y Luna, utilizó su confianza para llega al poder y cuando llegó mostró su verdadero ser. Pronto se hizo tan poderoso que nadie podía detenerlo. Celestia y Luna se atrevieron a enfrentarlo y en muchas ocasiones fueron derrotadas. Gracias a los elementos de la armonía, Discord pudo ser neutralizado.

-¿Quién creo realmente los elementos de la armonía?

-Interesante pregunta. Pero antes una pequeña prueba que les deseo hacer.

Una prueba, toma a los ponis por sorpresa. Purplethink se llena de nerviosismo, Longhorn al parecer se alegra con la noticia. Mirándose entre ellos algo torpes y desconcertados, ignoran que clase de prueba será. Twilight sonríe confiadamente, espera una respuesta positiva de los estudiantes. -¿Ven el laberinto detrás de ustedes?

Giran la cabeza. En efecto, un laberinto de paredes de arbustos espesos está detrás de ellos. Altas paredes, un gran territorio de muros que conforman el extenso laberinto. Un laberinto era señal de complejidad y de resistencia mental, a pesar de que todos eran estudiantes con excelentes promedios una prueba así podría ser traicionera.

-Discord me atacó a mí y a mis amigas en el laberinto. Era uno de sus juegos perversos para destruir nuestra amistad. La principal diferencia es que aquí no habrá peligro alguno. –Twilight ilumina su cuerno de un translucido color rosa, sorpresivamente las alas de los pegasos y los cuernos de los unicornios desaparecen. La acción se convierte en muchos gritos de protesta y horror-. No se preocupen, volverán a su lugar cuando se haya terminado la prueba.

Longhorn se asusta por la pérdida de su elemento distintivo, grita como niña mientras agita con mucha fuerza a Purplethink quien termina con nauseas después de la convulsión a sus huesos. Purplethink es el único que no pierde nada, no le dice a nadie pero posee una ventaja especial desconocida para el resto.

-Muy bien, esta prueba o juego como quieran llamarle es para probar sus habilidades de orientación espacial, memoria, perseverancia y trabajo en equipo. Cada pareja entrará al mismo tiempo al laberinto y tratará de llegar a la única salida que hay, juntos, no se permite que un solo poni llegue a la meta sin su acompañante. La pareja que logre cruzar todo el laberinto sin trampa ganará un sorprendente premio. No es obligatorio participar, no habrá consecuencias por ello, pero no tendrán la oportunidad de ganarse el premio, y créanme que este premio fue autorizado por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, es algo extraordinario. La primera pareja que llegué primero será acreedora del premio especial.

Varios son los no gustosos por la idea de la prueba, aunque la idea del premio que según Twilight era de lo más genial modificaba su voluntad. Al final, todas las parejas aceptan el reto. Colocan sus cascos llenos de energía en la entrada del laberinto. Purplethink junto con Longhorn se encuentran en los primeros puestos.

-Recuerden: nada de trampa, la respuesta a su éxito es el trabajo en equipo. –Twilight, con una actitud decidida, vistiendo su hermoso vestido rosa con purpura-. 3… 2… 1… ¡GALOPEN!

Corren al mismo tiempo, hay empujones y competencia por quien galopa más rápido. Purplethink logra correr más deprisa que el resto de sus compañeros, lástima que al final eso no le sirve de nada porque Longhorn se queda rezagado por un buen tramo de camino y su excusa para hacerlo era que debía calentar primero. Twilight, a pesar de ver con buenos ojos a todas las parejas, está en especial consideraba que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar.

Para colmo de Purplethink, las dos unicornios que lo han insultado desde que llegaron volvieron a cometer sus fechorías una vez más. Esta vez la molesta potra de color azul le dice –Diviértanse perdiendo-. Su risa prepotente caía como taladros a los oídos de Purplethink

-Me dan lástima esos potros estúpidos que Celestia escoge solo por caridad. –Insulto de la yegua rosa.

Como quisiera verlas sufrir, le parece insoportable ser el hazmerreír de los unicornios. Desea pagarles con la misma moneda, pero se metería en más problemas de los que ya carga en el lomo. Por ahora solo queda tragarse el orgullo y esperar a su pésimo compañero. Minutos perdidos después, Longhorn llega hasta donde está el poni morado.

-Aunque me veas bien alimentado, soy un atleta… y no te burles. –Con tono cómico hacia el mismo mas no logra respuesta positiva en Purplethink.

Un caminante silencioso y con una cara de molestia en el interior del laberinto, mientras el otro intenta de varias formas volver a agradarle por medio de la risa. La metida de pata de Longhorn era más seria de lo que parecía, no tenía idea de lo que Twilight significaba para Purplethink. Como te sentirías si alguien a quien admiras te dice que está decepcionado de ti, eso no era algo que escuchabas todos los días.

-Mira… disculpa otra vez, pero realmente necesitaba esas fotos.

Purplethink ni siquiera lo mira, el intenta ignorarlo, sus pensamientos están en pasar la prueba y llegar en primer lugar. Actuaba como si estuviera solo, si tiene la compañía del unicornio era porque las reglas así lo demandaban.

-¿Ves mi atuendo? –Longhorn con su pezuña delantera alza su capa vieja y anticuada-. Claro que todos los vieron. De los estudiantes seleccionados yo soy el que lleva las peores prendas. Digamos que… mi familia tuvo un mal año, las cosas no salieron como queríamos, y con la apuesta de las fotos conseguiría algo de dinero… No me quejo, tengo una familia maravillosa y es mi deseo ayudarla, pero solo quiero que entiendas, necesitaba el dinero, para mí y para mi familia. –Longhorn lo dice en serio, su sinceridad cae en el clavo, logra que Purplethink logre hablarle una vez más.

-¿Sabes quién es Twilight Sparkle?... Es la estudiante número 1 de la princesa Celestia, es una de las ponis más importantes de los últimos 20 años. Conocerla era una oportunidad única. Pero gracias a ti, ahora me ve como alguien despreciable. No te atrevas a disculparte con esa escusa tan burda. Hay mejores ideas para conseguir plata.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Yo no miento! Claro… cuando quieres conseguir dinero no lo haces estando aburrido o triste, si tienes la oportunidad lo haces con dicha y risa.

-Tonterías…

-Y si realmente no querías problemas, ¿Por qué no te fuiste? –Pregunta no grata para Purplethink. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, este unicornio le agrada por alguna razón que no entiende. Aunque su orgullo por el momento puede más, se concede el lujo de no perdonarlo tan fácil.

-Mejor cállate, que no me dejas concentrarme.

-Ok… pero creo que ya nos perdimos.

En efecto, su discusión los desconcentra el tiempo suficiente para llevarlos a su perdición. Caminos de pasto y piedra liza, paredes de arbusto frondoso tan altas como árboles, era lo único que veían a su alrededor. Solos, sin una pista de su ubicación. Purplethink desesperado, corre en direcciones arbitrarias solo para llegar a un parque de flores y fuentes de roca. Un unicornio sin cuerno y un poni sin idea, un vergonzoso problema. Longhorn decide tomar las riendas y un conflicto de autoridad estalla. Longhorn optaba por un camino y Purplethink por otro: intuición vs desesperación.

-Ok, tomaré tu estúpido camino. Si por alguna razón somos los últimos en salir, será tu culpa absoluta. –Dice Purplethink mientras se va por la opción de Longhorn, su antipatía por fin saca de quicio al unicornio.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor tomamos tu camino, para que la nena no llore. –Longhorn entonces se dirige por el camino opuesto de su compañero (irónicamente)

-Y me dices nena a mi… claro. El príncipe de la comprensión y el buen juicio. –Purplethink siendo sarcástico.

-Eres tan difícil de complacer, para la próxima escojo como mejor amigo a una rocAAAAAAHHHHH! –Longhorn, mirando solamente a Purplethink para completar sus insultos, si hubiera puesto los ojos en el camino habría visto una larga escalera. Nadie sabía que el laberinto tenía escaleras.

Hay muchas reacciones internas provocadas por la oración y el grito de su mal compañero, la primera reacción provino de las palabras "mejor amigo". Le provocó un sentimiento extraño (hace mucho tiempo que nadie le decía amigo). La segunda reacción fue de sorpresa y espanto, pudo escuchar el cuerpo del unicornio caer y chocar con duras y filosas escaleras de roca maciza (20 escalones para ser exactos).

Longhorn queda en el piso, inmóvil y con heridas en su pelaje blanco.

Un accidente posiblemente grave y no hay nadie cerca el cual pueda ayudarlos. Purplethink se acerca temeroso al cuerpo inmóvil de Longhorn, camina en círculos sin saber qué hacer, sabe de primeros auxilios pero jamás los ha usado en la vida real. Trata de calmarse, sabe que no logrará nada entrar en pánico. "¿Qué diantres hace una escalera en el laberinto? Bueno, esa pregunta es estúpida, no hay ninguna regla que me índice que no es permitido tener escaleras en laberintos...Escaleras… escaleras…" pensaba Purplethink mientras un montón de recuerdos inundaban su cabeza. Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse de encima la idea de las escaleras.

-Aún estoy vivo, no te robes mis herraduras. –Longhorn abre los ojos, después de su oración nada jocosa empieza a dolerse de los golpes. Purplethink aunque no lo acepte, siente alivio y alegría ver a su compañero consciente. Longhorn no puede levantarse, su pata trasera está mal herida, también su lomo está muy golpeado-. Huy… disculpa poni terrestre por causarte tantos problemas. Supongo que perderemos ahora, y yo ya empecé perdiendo mi salud. Yo quería que ganaras el premio.

Longhorn entre más lucha por levantarse más se lastima, apenas logra ponerse de pie. Sus heridas le impiden caminar. Purplethink con una gentileza inusual (hacia un unicornio) le ayuda a mantener el equilibrio, está preocupado por su compañero y por ganar.

-Se ve que te intereso después de todo. –Dice Longhorn con una carcajada entrecortada.

-Cállate o te dejo aquí. –Purplethink pensando aún en la escalera, hay algo que no lo deja en paz respecto a este laberinto y a su escalera-. Una escalera…

-Sí, son muy bonitas y hay de muchos colores. Todo por hacerte caso.

-No es mi culpa, yo tampoco esperaba esto.

Purplethink encuentra algo familiar en esas escaleras, no tarda mucho en encontrarlo. Hace mucho tiempo cuando era un pequeño potrillo, su maestra le habló de este laberinto, uno de los más grandes de toda Ecuestria; ella en vacaciones lo había visitado y hablaba maravillas del palacio (solo has áreas permitidas para los turistas) y del laberinto.

Purplethink, interesado por el tema se puso a investigar y entonces se fascinó por los laberintos durante un largo tiempo, en las bibliotecas incluso leyó sobre ellos. Curiosamente en un libro estaba el mapa de este laberinto y sus respectivas formas para llegar a la única salida. Recuerda especialmente los "puntos de referencia", señales dentro del laberinto para no perderse, uno de ellas eran unas largas escaleras.

Purplethink, hace más esfuerzo por recordar el texto y las imágenes que hace más de 8 años leyó. Lo hubiera recordado antes si no es porque estaba ocupado molestándose con Longhorn. Tantos problemas que se hubieran ahorrado.

En sus recuerdos está la respuesta a su victoria.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –Dice con euforia, se llena de energía y optimismo porque aún tiene la oportunidad de ganar.

-¿Entonces si me vas a abandonar? Al menos dame agua y tu cámara para grabar mi soledad.

-Se cómo podemos salir de aquí, aún podemos ganar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo leí hace casi 10 o 9 años, un libro de la biblioteca de Manehattan. La escalera es un punto de referencia, significa que estamos en un extremo del laberinto. Entonces… -Purplethink camina en círculos más rápido de lo normal, eso lo hace cuando piensa profundamente. Su voz se hace más apasionada de lo normal-. Usando el algoritmo matemático de los caminos más cortos… -Purplethink era más inteligente de lo que parecía, poseedor de habilidades increíbles y una de ellas era su extraordinaria memoria-. ¡Ya se el camino de salida!

-Creo que tenemos un problema, no es por fastidiarte otra vez pero ya sabes las reglas. Si quieres desquitarte, puedes romperme la otra pata, solo te pido la oportunidad de desmayarme.

-Voy a cargarte.

Deja sorprendido a Longhorn, incluso se reprime la risa. El cuerpo delgado de Purplethink contra su cuerpo superior en masa muscular. Purplethink toma aire y voluntad, se coloca debajo de la panza del unicornio y en un esfuerzo extra logra levantarlo en su lomo. Longhorn queda algo impactado por la fuerza de Purplethink, espera que no se canse a la mitad del camino o que lo tire por accidente.

Purplethink, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, esperando resistir hasta el final. Cierra los ojos para pensar en su ilusión, su objetivo principal, la razón de toda su inspiración, el motivo principal de este viaje: la princesa Luna. Sabe que aún tiene oportunidad de conocerla y presiente que el premio por ganar esta competencia lo acercará más a ella.

-Un poni montado sobre otro poni. Si alguien me dijera eso, diría que es una pareja homosexual.

-¡Cállate y déjame pensar!

Dentro de su máquina cerebral, lucha por encontrar el camino más corto a la salida. Solo espera no equivocarse, lo que está por hacer es equiparable a un salto de fe. Emprende el reto decidido, camina a paso largo y constante. Como si conociera el camino, dobla esquinas y elige pasadizos, ignorando de forma bastante peligrosa los demás.

-Esto es mejor que un taxi. Realmente me asustas, pareces un loco.

-Estoy salvando tu plot y el mío. Cállate solo unos momentos y déjame pensar.

Purplethink solo se detiene para tomar algo de aire, no se toma ni siquiera el momento de cerciorarse si la ruta que toma es la correcta. Sabe que ya perdieron mucho tiempo, cualquiera podría estar a punto de llegar a la salida. En su alocado camino se topa con las otras parejas, la mayoría los observan y los catalogan como auténticos locos, algunos extrañados y otros simplemente los ignoran. Excepto una pareja de pegasos que deciden seguirlos.

Por poco chocan con las dos unicornios creídas, igual recibieron insultos degradantes, a Purplethink no le importó, él estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cálculos mentales que ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Longhorn dudando sobre la salud mental de su compañero, ambos esperan no perder de la peor manera. Purplethink no es tan fuerte, aun así no se rinde y continúa caminando lo más rápido que puede, el dolor en sus músculos y espalda se hacen más punzantes cada segundo, no falta mucho para que su cuerpo se derrumbe.

Purplethink ya no puede más, el peso de su compañero es más de lo que puede soportar, aun así no se da por vencido. El trayecto final: 20 metros de camino recto hasta la única salida, Purplethink y Longhorn por primera vez reaccionan como si fueran un equipo. Por fin, están a tan solo metros de llegar a la meta, Longhorn sabe que serán los primeros en llegar, contó a todas las parejas que se toparon en el camino, nadie se había acercado ni siquiera a la mitad del trayecto.

Lentos pero seguros, Twilight está en la salida sorprendida por la única pareja que está a punto de salir de su interesante prueba. Pero entonces ocurre un problema, dos pegasos (sin alas) aparecen en escena, dispuestos ellos a conseguir el preciado premio, corren a toda prisa. Sin que Purplethink ni Longhorn se dieran cuenta, esos dos pegasos los siguieron por un buen trayecto, ahora que están a tan solo un pasaje recto de ganar deciden aprovechar la ventaja.

Purplethink no puede más, camina lo más rápido que puede, escucha los cascos de sus adversarios acercarse a toda velocidad, escucha la voz de su compañero implorando que lo deje caer y que concluya el camino porque el enemigo se acerca demasiado rápido. Purplethink deja de escuchar, se desconecta del mundo, sus músculos se duermen y sus ojos se cierran. Lo último que recuerda es dar el último salto de esfuerzo a tan solo centímetros de la meta. Ya no le interesa ganar, solo deja que las cosas pasen como el destino dicte, cae en el pasto y queda inconsciente por unos cuantos segundos.

Abre los ojos, con el cuerpo adolorido y algo mareado. No siente el cuerpo de su compañero sobre él y eso es un alivio. Ve unos cascos de herraduras doradas y unas piernas de blanco pelaje. Casi se muere del terror al darse cuenta de quién es.

Así es, la Princesa Celestia está en frente de él, con un rostro serio que lo mira solo a él. La princesa no pronuncia ninguna palabra, espera el momento adecuado para dar un mensaje que solo será para Longhorn y Purplethink.


	4. 1x04 - La Cena De La Discordia

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Bueno, después de varios meses pude terminar el cuarto capítulo de mi promer fanfic basado en el universo de My Little Pony.  
Longhorn y Purplethink, entre los obstáculos que deben superar están a la de no sucumbir a su propia torpeza y a unir sus fuerzas para quitarse de encima a unas cuantas unicornios molestas.

Disculpa por la tardanza, pero al menos notarán que es un capítulo muy largo.  
Para los demás capítulos.

**MISIÓN LUNA**

_**1x04: La Cena De La Discordia**_

Una competencia cerrada: la pareja de pegasos y la otra pareja un tanto irregular. Solo una llega al primer lugar. Twilight queda sorprendida por el desenlace de la prueba: no está sola, la acompaña la Princesa Celestia quien será la que entregue el premio a los ganadores.

Solo hay premio para el primer lugar, es la parte amarga de la prueba. Twilight usa su magia y todos vuelven a recuperar sus alas y cuernos, una línea dentro del laberinto se ilumina para guiar a los participantes a la salida.

Purplethink abre los ojos, al toparse con la misma princesa Celestia queda congelado por el pánico. La gobernante de todo un imperio lo mira seriamente y sin decir palabra alguna, Purplethink teme por sus acciones con la estatua y a que ella tome acciones crueles. Longhorn también está consciente, tampoco se atreve a expresar el más mínimo sonido o gesto, hasta el dolor de sus contusiones se han desvanecido. El dúo de pegasos se levanta, están nerviosos porque no están seguros de haber ganado. El resto de las pajeras llegan, al ver al Celestia automáticamente se hincan mostrando su alabanza.

Celestia se aproxima hacia Longhorn, ilumina su cuerno de su especial color verde claro y con este toca la frente de Longhorn haciendo que el unicornio recupere su salud física.

Twilight, algo atónita por el resultado de la prueba, se coloca frente al resto de las parejas junto a la Princesa Celestia, es tiempo de anunciar al absoluto ganador.

-¡Potros y Potrancas, necesito su atención! –Twilight expresa con un tono de alegría-. Me dio gusto saber que todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en la prueba, pero solamente podría haber un ganador. Fue una contienda muy cerrada por el primer lugar, ¡Los ganadores de la prueba del laberinto son!... –Silencio absoluto-. ¡Purplethink y Longhorn!

La pareja por la que nadie apostaría, gana la prueba y en tiempo record. No queda más que felicitarlos. Purplethink por fin respira tranquilo, incluso libera unas cuantas lágrimas por sentir su esfuerzo recompensado. Longhorn se levanta y salta victorioso. Las dos unicornios creídas casi las parte un rayo, no pueden creer que esos idiotas hayan vencido a todos… las hayan vencido a ellas. Los pegasos reconocen su victoria y chocan los cascos con los ganadores.

-Felicidades, demostraron que podrían ser capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo, trabajando en equipo. –Celestia toma la palabra-. Es tiempo de entregarles su premio.

Longhorn abraza a Purplethink, el poni terrestre intenta rechazarlo pero el unicornio es más fuerte que él, el abrazo es tan fuerte que ha Purplethink se le va el aire. Sentir el afecto de un unicornio que apenas conoce no es del gusto de Purplethink.

Celestia vuelve a usar su magia: un pergamino enrollado, una pluma dorada y un diminuto frasco de tinta aparecen frente a ella.

El resto de los testigos miran atentos, hay muchas suposiciones sobre el contenido del pergamino.

Celestia desenrolla el pergamino y lo lee en voz alta. –"Felicitaciones, Sr. Purplethink y Sr. Longhorn, este certificado les otorga la oportunidad de pedir cualquier deseo que ustedes quieran. Cada uno, tendrá derecho a un deseo propio. Si lo saben usar correctamente les traerá mucha dicha y felicidad. Solo hay tres reglas que no se deben romper. No está permitido:

1. Regresar de la muerte a los difuntos.

2. Obligar a cualquier pony o ser a amarlos.

3. Derrocar a princesa Celestia, a la princesa Luna o a la princesa Mi Amore Candenza".

El premio era mejor de lo que cualquier poni esperaba; los legendarios certificados de deseos, un derecho y un tesoro tan preciado y tan poderoso. Sus posibilidades eran vastas, un simple deseo que podría cambiar para siempre tu vida.

Celestia deja el pergamino levitando, les ofrece la pluma entintada a los ganadores. Purplethink es quien firma primero, está tan nervioso y feliz que apenas puede sostenerla con su casco.

Longhorn mientras tanto, saboreaba el deseo, pensando en la mejor forma de usarlo con resultados tan generosos para él y su familia. Entonces recuerda algo, un pequeño problema que debía resolver lo más pronto posible con el fin de recuperar lo que para él era lo más preciado que los bienes materiales o el mismo deseo ganado.

Un deseo que podría resolverle la vida; aunque Longhorn cargaba en su lomo muchos problemas, él sabía que podían solucionarse con un poco de trabajo duro y perseverancia. La idea del deseo era cautivante mas no tan importante, él ansiaba cosas que las reglas del pergamino no ofrecía. Vida y amor, lo que daría por ver a su primera mascota o a sus abuelos otra vez; también encontrar a la potranca perfecta (o potro) que le diera el amor perfecto. Ambas ilusiones, el certificado de deseos no podría jamás dárselos. El amor tenía que ganarse y la muerte aceptarse.

Básicamente, Longhorn ansiaba resolver sus problemas por su propia cuenta, además también vio en el pergamino la oportunidad de una disculpa que sería suficientemente poderosa para restaurar o recuperar una vieja amistad olvidada.

-Longhorn, es tu turno. –Twilight lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe Princesa Celestia y señorita Twilight… pero yo no quiero el deseo, no sé si sea posible darle este obsequio a alguien más. ¿Se permite hacer eso?

La petición toma por sorpresa a Twilight y a Celestia, en muy raras ocasiones un poni rechazaba regalo tan preciado. Purplethink queda también atónito, se pregunta si tal vez Longhorn es demasiado humilde (o demasiado estúpido) para no aceptar. Un silencio anormal cubre por unos cuantos segundos la salida del laberinto. Twilight mira a Celestia, con una sola expresión de su rostro le pregunta si está permitido hacer eso, la princesa asienta con la cabeza.

-¿Y a quien se lo piensas dar? –Twilight, interesada por la respuesta.

-Longhorn levanta su pata derecha y hace una señal a Purplethink de acercarse. Este lo obedece, suponiendo lo que Longhorn hará, su expresión es de una sorpresa inesperada. –A este.

-Eh… Hola. –Purplethink es lo único que se le ocurre decir, y sonríe con una mueca asustada.

-Está bien, si es su elección regalar tu deseo. –Celestia le ofrece la pluma de nuevo a Purplethink, el poni terrestre vuelve a firmar tratando de mantener su casco sin tambalear. Una vez firmado, Celestia le entrega el pergamino a Purplethink-. Muy bien, Sr. Purplethink, es acreedor a 2 deseos, úselos con sabiduría.

-¿Podría hablar en nombre de ambos? –Longhorn aún no termina de expresar su sentir-. Me disculpo públicamente en el poni Purplethink, por ser un mal compañero. He sido impulsivo sin pensar bien en las consecuencias de mis actos. Me disculpo ante él y ante usted majestad por lo sucedido en la estatua.

-¿Qué sucedió en la estatua? –Celestia pregunta interesada.

Twilight sabe muy bien de lo que habla Longhorn y porqué Celestia no está enterada. Con el propósito de protegerlos, Twilight no le dijo absolutamente nada a Celestia, si ella se enterase su molestia hubiera provocado mucho dolor para Longhorn y Purplethink. Todo hubiese terminado en un regaño construido solo por Twilight, y ahora este unicornio tarado dice frente a todos lo que ella como buena yegua quiso ocultar, sube su casco hasta su frente y mueve la cabeza en una profunda desaprobación. Purplethink se percata de la metida de pata que ha hecho Longhorn, dice para sí mismo: "Longhorn, si serás estúpido". Longhorn se da cuenta demasiado tarde de la situación.

-Eh… ¿Qué? –Longhorn traga saliva.

-Demando ahora que me diga que fue lo que pasó en las estatúas. –Celestia es directa con los problemas, ella no se anda con "rodeos". Purplethink tiene un mal presentimiento, mira los ojos de Celestia, presiente que si Longhorn le dice la verdad entonces algo malo puede pasar.

-Es una historia muy larga, no quiero aburrirla su majestad. –Longhorn cada segundo se hunde más.

Twilight sabía que Celestia era muy estricta en el respeto a los héroes de la historia, los monumentos históricos y no le hacía ninguna gracia las burlas obscenas hacia su ser. A este par de torpes, Celestia les daría muchos castigos con los cuales entretenerse por un buen tiempo: Un buen regaño, encerrarlos en un calabozo (no sería más de un mes), expulsarlos y vetarlos del Castillo ahora mismo, un reporte de conducta permanente en su historial académico, servicio comunitario por más de un año.

Purplethink, preocupado por lo que pasará en los próximos segundos, viendo su misión peligrosamente afectada y a su propia ponisona en múltiples riesgos decide actuar lo más urgente posible. Desdobla el pergamino, lee las instrucciones y dice en voz alta lo siguiente esperando que sus acciones funcionen: "Anhelos de mi interior, ilusiones para el exterior, espíritu de la buena fortuna, escucha mis demandas por esta ocasión... DESEO QUE TODOS OLVIDEN EL INCIDENTE DE LA ESTATUA DE CELESTIA, MENOS YO Y LONGHORN"

Celestia se percata de la acción de Purplethink, deja hostigar al unicornio y va directo hacia el poni terrestre. Intenta usar su poderosa magia para quitarle el pergamino a Purplethink pero es demasiado tarde, Purplethink logra terminar el conjuro y este se ejecuta al momento. El deseo toma protagonismo, un gran destello aparece del pergamino, dejando a cualquiera que esté cerca completamente ciego. Twilight intenta protegerse los ojos con su pata, Celestia es aturdida por el brillo del pergamino.

Segundos después, el destello lastimero se esfuma. Los ponis estudiantes, Twilight y la princesa Celestia vuelven a abrir los ojos, como si nada hubiese pasado vuelven a felicitar a los ganadores de la prueba. Celestia sonríe, al igual que Twilight, y al parecer ninguna recuerda lo ocurrido segundos antes. Ningún recuerdo en base al comportamiento de Longhorn-Purplethink y la estatua de Celestia, a todos se les ha olvidado.

-Muy bien. Es tiempo de la siguiente parte del recorrido. En esta ocasión yo seré la guía. –Celestia expresa y los estudiantes maravillados ante ella sonríen-. Síganme por favor.

Abandonan el laberinto. Purplethink guarda en su mochila colgada del lomo el deseo que le queda. Mientras caminan hacia su siguiente parada, Longhorn en una sola señal pregunta a su compañero sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Purplethink simplemente le sonríe aliviado, una seña de que todo está bajo control. Los dos únicos testigos de lo sucedido, fue necesario usar un deseo del certificado para salvarles el trasero a ambos.

La cuarta parte del recorrido es impartida por nada más y nada menos que por la misma soberana de Ecuestria. Este es un recorrido especial, ya que Celestia les mostrará a sus queridos ponis el trono donde trabaja. Además, narrará la historia y la razón de las piezas de vidrio que son reconocidas y admiradas por los habitantes de Ecuestria: piezas de arte conocidas como los vitrales del palacio.

Los guardias abren las enormes puertas doradas, una alfombra roja de elegancia excepcional traza un camino desde la entrada del gran recinto hasta el trono de Celestia. Los pilares sostienen las enormes y hermosas cúpulas, flores y largos terciopelos cuelgan entre pilar y pilar. Los guardias: unicornios con su armadura dorada majestuosa, los guardianes del trono, siempre en alerta y siempre al servicio de las princesas.

Celestia es la primera en pasar. Twilight está a su derecha y al final están los estudiantes. Aprecian el olor, la limpieza y la elegancia del lugar. Purplethink nota que no hay ningún guardia real que sea poni terrestre resguardando el perímetro y eso le molesta.

Dejando a lado sus prejuicios, comienza a tomar fotos de todo lo que ve. La emoción llega a otro nivel cuando se topan con el primer vitral.

Más de 7 metros de altura y casi 3 metros de ancho. Pedazos de vidrio de diferentes colores, armados para formar una imagen sobre un momento representativo de la historia poni. El primer vitral marca el inicio de su historia resumida en una imagen que capta el momento clave: el origen de las tres tribus o las tres razas de ponis.

Más de 20 vitrales, más de 20 momentos clave en el curso de la historia, el antes y después de la fundación de Ecuestria, más de 3000 años de historia.

Es el turno de Celestia para entretener a sus ávidos estudiantes. Cuenta con el principio de la historia tal y como la conocen los libros: después de muchos años de oscuridad, una nueva generación de ponis apareció, evolucionaron de una generación anterior que desapareció durante los años de oscuridad, tan solo sobrevivieron los que mejor se adaptaron: los pegasos, los unicornios y los ponis terrestres.

Así continuó hablando de historia, y como gran oradora, mantenía el interés a punta de los oyentes. La historia los ponis es fascinante, hay vivido momentos de mucha dicha y de gran amargura. El disgusto de los ponis terrestres por el trato inferior que se les daba, el inicio de la guerra entre tribus, la búsqueda de la tierra prometida y el fin de las guerras entre tribus… El proyecto de todas las razas por conservar la armonía, el origen de las princesas y la creación de los elementos de la armonía. Los súper-villanos y los héroes, la traición de Discord, la caída del Imperio De Cristal y el destierro de la Princesa Luna… Los avances en la ciencia y en la magia. Todo hasta llegar con las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y sus victorias sobre los males que amenazaban a Ecuestria.

Cuando finalmente Celestia llega a su trono y a contarles parte de su vida y su historia como princesa, los deberes reales la llaman.

-Disculpen mis pequeños ponis por esta intromisión, regresaré pronto con ustedes. Mientras pueden relajarse. Twilight estará aquí por si tienen inquietudes.

Tan cerca del trono de Celestia y tan pronto se va sin estar seguros de que regresará pronto. Merodear, esperar, platicar o simplemente pensar… eran sus posibilidades de tomarse el rato en este gran recinto. Los guardias y Twilight vigilan que no toquen nada.

Muchos platican; pegasos y unicornios parecen llevarse muy bien. Las unicornios elitistas se separan del grupo y hablan sus propias frivolidades. Purplethink también se aleja del grupo, piensa profundamente en las narraciones históricas de Celestia. Mucha de la información que les proporcionó no se encontraba en ningún libro, sus anécdotas de su vida eran impresionantes. Más de 2000 años de vida, gobernando junto a su hermana, no cabía duda que ya tenía bastante experiencia gobernando. Se pregunta qué clase de historias contaría Luna en todos estos años, igual deben ser dignas de apreciarse.

Permanece con la vista quieta ante la magnitud de un vitral, pensativo acerca de aquel trágico suceso, todos los sentimientos se los puede imaginar, un momento amargo en la historia de las 2 hermanas. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien.

-Creo que es obvio que te interesa la Princesa Luna. –La oración de Longhorn es sugerente a un tema que no es del agrado de Purplethink quien le echa una mirada venenosa.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Nada… Oh, ya veo. La admiras demasiado como para tener pensamientos de las princesas como yo. Ok, respetaré eso.

-Su historia es impresionante… es toda una personaje. –No deja de mirar el vitral. Lo contempla con un sentimiento interno. ¿Qué será convertirse en villano?

-Sin duda te gustaría conocerla… ¿Verdad? Lo malo es que a veces no está en el palacio. Ya lo dijo Celestia.

-Vendrá, lo presiento. Ojalá nos permitan estar con ella.

-¿Le preguntarás algo? ¿Qué le preguntarás?

-No lo sé… hay tanto por preguntarle. Quiero que haga algo para mí.

-¿Y qué es?

Longhorn aún es desconfiado con los unicornios, Incluso con su compañero quien a pesar de haber tratado bastante tiempo se resiste a ceder terreno en el campo de la confianza. Twilight observa el comportamiento de las parejas, de todas ellas la más interesante ha sido la del extrovertido unicornio con el callado y quisquilloso Purplethink. Le da gusto saber que poco a poco sus diferencias se han puesto de lado. Hay una laguna en su memoria que le hace sentir que ellos hicieron algo y provocó una especie de enojo o sorpresa pero no recuerda lo que fue. El sol entra por la transparencia de los cristales, forma un mar de colores en el piso, inspirando a la tranquilidad y al bienestar. El vitral de Nightmare Moon con sus colores oscuros, Purplethink de deja envolver en los colores, como si quisiera pertenecer a la historia del vitral.

-Ya que me hablas un poco más (milagro), creo es una señal de tienes corazón después de todo.

-No cantes victoria. Pero… sí, creo que me agradas. –Purplethink se escucha decir eso, no puede creer lo que acaba de decir.

-Los deseos…

-Lo sé… Pero no creo que sea apropiado hablar de esto aquí, tan cerca del peligro.

-Cierto, pero… ¿Entonces nos salvamos? ¿Ni Twi ni "hermosa retaguardia" recuerdan nada sobre lo que pasó? –Se lo dice en voz increíblemente baja.

-Eso parece, creo que si lo recordaran ya estaríamos muertos.

-¡VIVA! –Longhorn expresa un enorme grito, los guardias lo chitan. Longhorn entonces se sitúa frente a Purplethink, se inca ante él como si fuera proponerle matrimonio-. Muchas gracias por salvarme, te prometo que seré el mejor amigo que hayas tenido.

-¿Eso me beneficia o me perjudica? –No está seguro de aceptarlo como amigo. Le es agradable, pero considerarlo amigo sería "peligroso".

-Ambos. –Longhorn sonríe sinceramente. Levanta la pata derecha, pone su casco frente a Purplethink esperando hacer el famoso saludo de amistad. Purplethink hecha una carcajada (ni el mismo sabe si es de emoción, sorpresa o felicidad), no puede ocultarlo, Longhorn a pesar de ser un unicornio, le agrada. Se dispone a hacer el saludo, cuando está por chocar la pata con su compañero, este la quita rápidamente.

-¡Caíste! –En Longhorn, la naturaleza de bromear ya es innata de él-. Ok. Ahora es en serio.

Purplethink con la pata alzada esperando un saludo que fue falso, eso lo molestó. Aunque no dice algo, se la piensa cobrar. Longhorn alza su pata y cuando está por chocar cascos con su nuevo amigo, Purplethink quita la pata. Creyendo haberlo vencido le dice un tanto soberbio-. Eres muy lento.

-No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida. –Con lágrimas en los ojos, un cambio radical en su humor. Longhorn se da la media vuelva y se aleja lentamente con la cabeza baja. Purplethink preocupado por echarlo a perder, va en su auxilio sin esperar que Longhorn lo está fregando otra vez.

-Eres tan fácil de molestar. Aprender a llorar te abrirá muchas puertas, puedo enseñarte si quieres. Descuida, es la última broma que te haré.

Al fin, después de tonterías sin sentido, unen la pezuña en símbolo de su nueva amistad.

Celestia aparece de nuevo y el recorrido se reanuda. Les explica que el trono (donde la mayor parte del tiempo está ella) no es solo suyo, también es propiedad de la Princesa Luna aunque a ella por lo general, prefiere la torre del castillo donde está instalado el famoso telescopio.

Longhorn y Purplethink, dejaron de ser simples compañeros para convertirse en amigos. Longhorn demostraba que bajo esa figura bien alimentada y mal comediante se escondía un pony de comprensión incondicional, inteligente y noble. Purplethink en vez de ser receloso, callado y prejuicioso era en realidad alguien muy divertido y tranquilo. Durante el recorrido, Purplethink no dejaba de pensar en algunas dudas respecto a Longhorn: Fue bastante insistente en obtener su amistad y su intuición le dice que Longhorn lo eligió por una razón extra, algo más que por ahora le es imposible ver. En efecto, había otra razón y Longhorn tenía un objetivo claro, solo espera de Purplethink que lo descifre o recuerde por su cuenta. Mientras, están a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Celestia los lleva a una de las zonas más exclusivas del palacio. Subiendo una de las torres más altas del castillo, se encuentra una habitación con grandes comodidades; es una sala de descanso para ambas princesas. Frecuentemente la usan cuando están vigilando Canterlot y sus alrededores o quieren un momento a solas.

Las comodidades van desde una chimenea, piso alfombrado, una despensa de comida y postres, libros, cojines extra suaves, un balcón con la mejor vista de todas y un gran espejo situado en el centro de la sala.

Algo que Purplethink notó fueron muchos pergaminos con los sellos reales ordenados en un mueble al rincón de la habitación, resguardados por un cristal. En muchos se podía ver la firma de la Princesa Luna. También había una pintura a medio terminar, un enorme oleo que mostraba una ciudad famosa durante la noche, posiblemente "Las Pegasus".

-Esto, mis pequeños ponis, es el cuarto de descanso "Real". –La mayoría capta el chiste sutil de Celestia-. Aquí la princesa Luna y su servidora nos tomamos un pequeño respiro de nuestras responsabilidades como princesas. Aunque la princesa Luna prefiere esta habitación para hacer sus labores y deberes. Como pueden ver, tiene todas las comodidades que alguien puede considerar para un pequeño descanso. Y si… en el balcón está el famoso telescopio, ¿Les interesa probarlo?

Al unísono los estudiantes dicen "¡SI!". Twilight les ordena hacer una fila y esperar su turno. Longhorn y Purplethink serían los primeros en ver y admirar el telescopio si no es que esas dos unicornios presumidas les quitan el lugar muy descaradamente. Twilight esta vez si ve la falta de respeto, aunque por el momento no dice nada.

Al menos, Purplethink le da tiempo de preguntarle algo a la princesa. –Disculpe princesa Celestia. ¿Quién está pintando esa obra? –Señala la pintura.

-Oh… eso es obra de mi hermana, a veces lo hace cuando las noches son algo aburridas o no hay luna llena.

-Que hermoso pinta. ¿Puedo tomarle una foto?

-No creo que a ella le guste, al menos no hasta que esté terminado.

"Luna estuvo aquí he hizo esta maravillosa obra", es lo único en lo que piensa y con eso le llega la emoción. Cuando llega el turno del pony morado y el unicornio blanco (y bien alimentado), al primero se le ocurre hacer una pregunta inesperada para sí mismo en voz alta.

-¿Cómo cuántos ponis terrestres y cuantos unicornios habitan la ciudad?

-Exactamente… hay 4,605 ponis terrestres. 32,322 unicornios y 10,904 pegasos. –Celestia le responde, su intuición le dice que la pregunta encierra más que la simple curiosidad.

-No me sorprende. –Poco a poco, la compleja relación Purplethink-unicornios se hace evidente. Purplethink mira por la lente del ocular, hay algo anormal en este telescopio, es como si pudiese ver el detalle más minúsculo de la ciudad-. ¿Con esto puedo ver toda Canterlot?

-Canterlot, alrededores y más allá de Ecuestria. ¿Cuál es la razón de su pregunta?

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-Sobre el censo de Canterlot.

-Oh… es que… he visto pocos ponis terrestres en esta ciudad y los pocos que vi eran conserjes o taxistas.

-Explicame mejor tu punto de vista. –Celestia ya suponía lo que pensaba Purplethink, solo quería asegurarse antes de ponerlo en su lugar. Twilight escucha las palabras del poni morado, queda sorprendida por esa forma de pensar. Longhorn escucha también la conversación aunque no quiera pues está al lado de Purplethink.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Aunque no sé si la pueda molestar. –Purplethink toma valor, sabe que se puede meter en problemas por lo que dirá.

-Dime la pregunta y yo decidiré si es inteligente, molesta, peligrosa o polémica.

-¿Cuál raza de ponis es más importante en Ecuestria… y para usted?

La pregunta sorprende a Celestia, a Longhorn, a Twilight y a unos cuantos chismosos que se acercaron. Celestia toma unos cuantos segundos en pensar la respuesta apropiada para él.

-No entiendo su pregunta. Yo, mi hermana y la princesa Cadance gobernamos a favor de todos, gobernamos para el bien de todos. Ninguna raza es superior a la otra, ninguna raza debe estar sobre la otra. Para eso estudiamos historia, para aprender de lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron. Sé porque me hiciste la pregunta, pero eres un estudiante de universidad y no puedes tener tales pensamientos.

La respuesta hace enojar a Purplethink, quien no puede ocultar su mirada de molestia (algo venenosa) a Celestia quien simplemente deja al poni morado en su frustración. Ya no se dijo más, sabe que no puede competir con una princesa y mejor se calla sin obtener su respuesta "objetiva". Entonces la voz de Celestia entra a su cabeza, tan clara y tan fuerte que lo deja perturbado y congelado. Nadie escuchaba, tan solo él: "Pequeño Purplethink, has tenido malas experiencias con unicornios, no leo tu mente porque no es ético, pero si puedo sentir tu dolor y leer tus expresiones. Cada raza de ponis tiene sus diferencias, pero todas juntas deben de mantener el balance y la armonía en toda Ecuestria, los ponis terrestres no son la excepción. Ellos tienen una conexión especial con la naturaleza como bien sabes, además ellos han contribuido mucho a la ciencia, a industrialización de Ecuestria y participan en todas las formas de expresión artísticas. Aunque yo gobierno para todos, solo puedo decirte que si cualquier raza dejara de existir, todos sufriríamos su perdida… pero la mayor pérdida que tendríamos, la que más nos afectaría sería la de los ponis terrestres".

No esperaba tal respuesta de Celestia, Purplethink queda callado el resto del recorrido y pensativo en lo que la gobernante de Ecuestria le dijo. No sabía si sentirse reconfortado, aunque la inseguridad respecto a su raza tuvo calma por un momento. Fue a Longhorn quien más se sorprendió de las ideas algo intrigantes de Purplethink, fue un foco rojo en su lazo de amistad y si quería cumplir su objetivo entonces era necesario usar otras medidas.

Cuando todos se deleitaron con el poder del telescopio, Celestia pone fin al recorrido, dejando para mañana la siguiente parte. Los estudiantes están hambrientos y la tarde ya se posa sobre Canterlot, así que antes del anochecer habrá un gran banquete en la sala de fiestas. Los estudiantes se retiran, tomarán un ligero descanso y se vestirán para la gran "cena".

Purplethink y Longhorn por un momento dejan de hablarse, es un momento incómodo para ambos ya Purplethink expuso su postura hacia los unicornios. Terminan separados cuando cada quien se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque Longhorn decide espiar a su amigo por un rato.

Purplethink está apresurado, en primera porque falta media hora para la cena, también porque necesita arreglarse e ir al baño pero está extraviado en la gran extensión del palacio.

Durante varios intentos, le pregunta a los ponis guardias pegasos (sigue sin confiar en los unicornios) y por fin lo orientan a su destino. Purplethink, apurado por llegar a su habitación e ignorando pequeños detalles, por ejemplo, que Longhorn lo sigue desde hace tiempo.

Por fin llega a la torre, al piso donde se hospeda y a su habitación, este castillo es demasiado grande para solamente dos princesas. Toma la llave y abre la puerta, está tan desesperado por ir al baño que olvida cerrarla, situación que Longhorn aprovecha.

Minutos de complacencia natural y Purplethink sale del sanitario, solo para encontrarse con Longhorn que saluda como si nada debiera. Purplethink grita de enojo y sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? Siempre se toca la puerta cuando entras a la habitación de alguien más.

-Lo siento… solo quería saber en qué habitación te alojas. Además, eres medio animal ¿sabes? Puedes descifrar grandes laberintos en segundos pero te pierdes buscando tu cuarto. Bueno, todos somos animales pero tú te excedes 20%. Te estuve siguiendo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Y si estaba perdido… ¿Por qué rayos no me ayudaste? –La pregunta deja en jaque al unicornio.

-Ups… error de cálculo.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo. –Purplethink se prepara para darse un baño.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo… pero antes necesito un favor. –Purplethink ya sabe de lo que quiere hablar, no le gustaría tocar ese tema ahora.

-¿Cuál favor?

-¿Tienes ropa extra que puedas prestarme?... Es que yo no tengo ropa de gala.

-No me sorprende… -Dice Purplethink para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que si tengo… pero solo tengo una muda de ropa y dudo que te quede, eres más grande que yo.

-Oh… -Longhorn se ve algo preocupado-. Está bien, de todos modos gracias.

-No es necesario que vallas vestido formal para la cena, es solo una cena.

-Si... pero…

Longhorn algo triste se va a acostar en la cama. Cuando el pelaje de su trasero está a punto de tocar las sábanas, Purplethink en otro grito desesperado le exclama que se detenga, cosa que Longhorn no hace a tiempo. Purplethink lo hace a un lado, busca debajo del colchón y toma el sobre con la fotografía diminutamente maltratado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Longhorn pregunta curioso.

Algo. –Purplethink continúa algo receloso.

-¡Hay por Celestia! ¡Ya no soy un desconocido unicornio, soy tu amigo! Vamos, ¿Puedo verlo? Solo un vistazo. –Hace de nuevo una cara inocente. Purplethink accede, no de la mejor manera. Toma el sobre y con mucho cuidado y respeto saca la fotografía.

-Oh… WOW. –Longhorn queda sorprendido por la fotografía, es simplemente intrigante. Purplethink está por guardarla de nuevo en el sobre, el unicornio lo detiene porque quiere verla más de cerca.

-¿Tú la sacaste?

-Podría decirse que sí. Era la cámara de mi abuelo, se compró una nueva ese mismo día del evento y sorprendentemente me dejó usarla. ¿Recuerdas la lluvia de estrellas de hace 13 años? Fue un momento en la historia.

-¿El evento del espacio… más allá del poder de Celestia y Luna? ¿Qué ocurre cada 100 años?

-Exacto.

-No lo vi.

-… bueno. Pues en Manehattan se hizo una gran celebración para conmemorar la lluvia de estrellas. Un suceso que solo podía apreciarse en la noche. A la princesa Celestia le pareció buena idea visitarnos y se armó una gran fiesta nocturna. Recuerdo que se apagaron todas las luces de la ciudad, solo para poder apreciar bien aquel fenómeno espacial. Por surte, mi familia y yo estábamos casi en frente de la tarima donde la princesa Celestia aparecería para saludar a sus súbditos, mientras yo me ocupaba en sacar fotografías de todo, a veces solo para dejar ciegos a los ponis. Entonces Celestia apareció, todo normal; saludó a todos los ciudadanos, sonriente y amigable, siempre acompañada de sus guardias reales. Pero hubo algo que dejó en silencio total a todos los ponis, Celestia estaba acompañada de otra alicornio color azul zafiro oscuro. Nadie sabía quién era, entonces los murmullos empezaron a inquietar a la nueva alicornio que se veía nerviosa y algo desorientada. Todos sabían que era una princesa porque llevaba una corona pero no sabían con exactitud quien era. Celestia ordenó completo silencio y después dijo: "Yeguas y sementales, es un grato honor presentarles a mi hermana menor, saluden a la Princesa Luna". Hubo un gran choque de cascos con el suelo que duró más de un minuto, las hermanas saludaron entonces y Luna fue encargada de inaugurar el evento de la lluvia de estrellas en la ciudad de Manehattan. Tomé esa foto porque esa nueva princesa me pareció intrigante, la vi algo asustada y desorientada, como si todo el mundo fuese nuevo para ella… Y creo que ya perdí mucho tiempo contándote, falta poco para que empiece la cena. Mira, no tengo ropa pero puedo darte desodorante si quieres y mi cepillo para que peines tu crin.

-Me harías un gran favor.

-Aunque primero bañate, por si las dudas.

-¿Aquí?

-Es broma… ¿verdad?

-Ok… te veré en la entrada de tu puerta.

Una intromisión un tanto anormal. Purplethink mientras se está bañando queda pensativo respecto a dos aspectos. El primero es la fotografía: jamás le dijo a nadie la historia y la razón de la fotografía, él lo consideraba algo propio. El segundo es que Longhorn está presionado, presionado por que no tiene nada para ponerse, será un tanto vergonzoso llevar los mismos atuendos mientras el resto de los ponis muy seguramente llevarán ropa formal y limpia. Sentía empatía por él y conociendo parte de su historia estaría dispuesto a defenderlo.

Después de bañarse, peinarse la cola y la crin (lo mejor que pudo) y vestirse con un smoking oscuro (de parte de su padre) sale de su habitación. Longhorn lo está esperando, le presta el desodorante y el peine.

-¿Me peinas, como buenas amigas?

-… No bromees así conmigo. –Purplethink se estaba muriendo de la risa en el interior.

El salón de fiestas, arreglado especialmente para un banquete especial. Ya es bastante tarde, el sol está próximo a ponerse en el horizonte. Ninguno de los estudiantes había comido, era lógico que esperasen los alimentos de la forma más ansiosa posible. Una mesa rectangular lo suficientemente larga para todos; con un mantel blanco, velas con candeleros de oro, flores de colores agradables, vajilla y cubiertos de plata.

Chocando los cascos en perfecta sincronía, exclamando "¡Queremos comer!", en broma solamente. Twilight, quien los acompaña se divierte con su fervor.

-Ojalá nadie note que no me he cambiado. –Longhorn, preocupado por su atuendo. Nota que algunos ponis lo miran, le causa algo de vergüenza y le baja un poco los ánimos.

-Tú ignoralos. Concentrate en comer. Me sorprende que eso te afecte, por lo general tienes la actitud de un psicópata.

-Te dije que mi familia pasa tiempos difíciles, hace un año no estaba así.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Quieres saber?

-Si…

-Ok. Hace 1 año mí familia y yo vivíamos bien. Mis padres son dueños de un negocio en Fillydelphia y nos iba bien. Además, yo ganaba becas y algunos premios por las competencias de tiro. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

-¿Qué?

-Conocí a un poni terrestre. –Purplethink iba a protestar, pero Longhorn lo detiene a tiempo-. Déjame terminar, después discutiremos los puntos que quieras. Ese poni se llamaba Smilejoke y nos volvimos amigos. Era nuevo en el pueblo y yo le ofrecí una oportunidad de hacer amistad, y el aceptó. Yo confiaba tanto en él, era un equino muy agradable y carismático, me ayudaba en muchas cosas. Mi confianza hacia él fue demasiada cuando le prestaba dinero, le ofrecía alojamiento en mi casa, trataba de arreglar sus problemas, y siempre me correspondía de la misma manera. Un día, yo me gané un lugar en los juegos de Ecuestria representando a mi ciudad, la sede era el Imperio De Cristal y yo y mi familia nunca habíamos visto el Imperio De Cristal, solo me habían dado el boleto para que yo fuera, así que gasté todos mis ahorros y llevé a la familia completa, unos 10 integrantes contando los abuelos. Cuando regresamos nos llevamos una terrible sorpresa: toda la casa y el negocio de mis padres fue saqueado. Nos robaron todo: ni siquiera puertas y ventanas habían. La policía investigo, después de un par de días nos mostraron el retrato del ladrón: era SmileJoke, un conocido estafador y ladrón que iba de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo aprovechándose de los ponis ingenuos… como yo.

Purplethink se queda con el hocico abierto. Le incomoda la mención de "poni terrestre" como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

-Si… ese maldito, mientras lo invitaba a la casa, se llevaba las llaves para copiarlas e investigaba donde escondíamos todos los objetos de valor. Era bastante hábil porque nadie se dio cuenta y vaya que nos investigó bien. Así mi familia quedó en la ruina y yo… pues digamos que fui incapaz de confiar en otro poni en mi vida, quedé destrozado por dentro. Me sentí tan traicionado y tan humillado que juré en el nombre de Celestia que jamás volvería a tener amigos. Fueron meses difíciles para la familia completa, aunque de poco a poco fuimos recuperando lo que ese poni terrestre nos quitó. Mis padres me vieron tan triste por lo que pasó que gastaron sus pocos ahorros para pagarle a una hechicera que vivía en el bosque a las afueras de Fillydelphia. Después de muchas discusiones con mis padres, acepté para que me dejaran en paz. Esa hechicera que por cierto era muy sexy, me analizó física y mentalmente, luego me hizo otras cosas raras y al final me dijo que necesitaba confiar de nuevo en los demás, porque en mi vida no cabía la soledad. Me dio los pasos a seguir para que mi alma sanara, recuperara mi confianza y superara el pasado. El primer paso era perdonarse a sí mismo y eso ya lo hice. En segundo paso era hacer una retrospectiva en mis recuerdos porque ahí encontraría un viejo amigo que volvería en el futuro y debía encontrarlo porque él me ayudaría a curar mi alma. La tarea era simple: en un futuro cercano lo volvería a ver y si lograba volver a hacer amistad con ese "amigo" perdido de la infancia entonces el me ayudaría a sanar mi ser. Y me dijo que ese amigo me ayudaría más que nadie en el mundo.

-Suena algo… extraño. ¿Y ya lo encontraste?

-Creo que sí... pero él parece no acordarse de mí. No importa, aún tengo tiempo de que al tarado se le oxigene el cerebro y recuerde quien soy.

-¿Y SmileJoke? ¿Lo atraparon?

-No… pero él ya no importa. Solo espero que no vuelva a cometer otro atraco como el que a mi le hizo… o que caiga en un barranco y de ahí no pueda salir jamás. Ese poni terrestre, si algún día logro verlo, entonces voy a saludarlo como se merece.

-¿Lo haces a propósito verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Decirle poni terrestre en vez de su nombre. Ya mi di cuenta.

-¿Entonces si digo "Ese unicornio" o "ese pegaso" igual protestarías? Sé que no lo harías. Y si… lo hice a propósito solamente para confirmar lo que suponía. Te caen mal los unicornios.

-No es cierto. –Purplethink no quiere hablar de ese tema con Longhorn, porque entraría en un conflicto emocional.

-No te voy a recriminar eso, puedes decir lo que te molesta.

-No. –Purplethink se niega a hablar, Longhorn entonces lo presiona con silencio y una mirada fija.

-Ok. –Longhorn después de aplicar presión silenciosa a su amigo, finge darse por vencido. Purplethink termina cediendo.

-Es solo que… a los unicornios les toca una vida más fácil que a los ponis terrestres.

-¿Fácil?

-Se creen mejores que las otras razas solo porque controlan la magia. Y no les importa demostrarlo… sin importarle la vida… -Purplethink detiene sus palabras, el tema de conversación le causa gran malestar. El factor de tener un amigo unicornio no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No voy a hablar de esto.

-Por favor, quiero comprender tu razón.

-Dije que no quiero hablar de esto ahora, después de la cena.

Una nube de tensión en el dúo disparejo. Por si la discusión no era suficiente, entonces con otros integrantes la tensión se elevaría por los cielos hasta que finalmente explote en desastre. Las dos unicornios indeseables se sientan del otro lado de la mesa. Sus vestidos del mismo color que su pelaje opacan el resto de los atuendos formales. Llenas de joyas con un impecable toque elegante que intimidan a los ponis que están a lado suyo.

-Maldita sea. –Purplethink dice para sí mismo.

-Maldita sea también. –Longhorn tampoco siente afecto por ellas. Saben ambos porque esa unicornio rosa y esa unicornio azul se sentaron frente a ellos. Lo hacen a propósito, el descaro y pretenciosidad de su seres llegaba a lo cruel.

-Nos arruinarán la comida. –Por un momento los rivales permanecen con la mirada fija, las yeguas sonríen con petulancia, los potros simplemente callados. La unicornio rosa mira el atuendo malgastado de Longhorn.

-Esto será tan fácil. –Dice ella.

Por fin, la cena llega. Unicornios de gran tamaño hacen levitar los exquisitos platillos, todos los estudiantes chocan los cascos contra otros en muestra de alegría por la comida. Empiezan a servir, a Purplethink le toca una rica ensalada de plantas finas con un poco de aderezo y a Longhorn le toca el famoso estofado "Arcoíris".

-¿Sabías que esta comida está inspirada en la famosa atleta "Rainbow Dash"? –Longhorn empieza a comer.

-Lo sé. –Purplethink se comporta más discreto.

-Sabe tan bien como sus triunfos.

-Callate y déjame comer, tengo tanta hambre como la de un caballo.

-Huih… huele a caballo en avanzado estado de descomposición. –Una de las unicornios lanza el primer ataque.

-No, solo son ellos. No te preocupes querida, pronto se marcharán a su miseria. –Continúa la otra.

Purplethink y Longhorn tratan de ignorarlas, aunque es difícil. Longhorn no quiere pelear por ahora, no siente la seguridad suficiente y está más preocupado por la relación con su amigo. Las chicas comienzan a ser una molestia para los ponis que están cerca de ellas.

-Mira… intenta ignorarnos. Bueno, para él no será fácil. Pero para nosotros sí porque nos importa poco lo que nos diga un poni común y corriente: poni de tierra. –Las palabras de la unicornio azul sacan de quicio a Purplethink, le dijeron palabras encargadas de afectar su punto débil. Está a punto de caer al nivel de ellas y empezar a insultarlas, cuando Longhorn pone su pata en su hocico y con una señal gestual le dice que se abstenga, que él se encargará. Él se manchará los cascos por los dos.

-Muy bien… es tiempo de jugar. –Mientras mastica, habla con el hocico abierto, lanzando pedazos de comida a sus rostros y vestidos. Provoca la risa de Purplethink y otros ponis cercanos-. ¿Con quién empiezo primero?

-Hay que gracioso eres. –En tono sarcástico dice una de ellas.

-Hay que gracioso soy. –Longhorn a simple vista denota seguridad y tranquilidad, por debajo está en alta presión porque no se siente seguro. Sus contendientes igual muestran una seguridad y soberbia peligrosa, tienen carrera en esto. Longhorn les vuelve a escupir en la cara-. Cortesía.

-Miserable asqueroso. ¿Quieres jugar rudo? Ok, jugaremos rudo. –La peor de todos, la unicornio color rosa se encargará de alinear a Purplethink y a Longhorn. Discretamente ilumina su cuerno, muy rápido y sutil le lanza un hechizo a Longhorn. Este quien no esperaba un ataque de magia, se da cuenta que no puede utilizar su magia, no hay posibilidad de hacer un contrataque. Un tenue dolor en los casos aparece, imposibilitando que piense con claridad.

-Miralo, ya está indefenso. –Dice su amiga con malicia. Purplethink no entiende lo que pasa, porque de pronto Longhorn se ve como si estuviera enfermo.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes. Es un hechizo sencillo que te molestará por unos cuantos minutos, suficiente para cumplir mi objetivo. Eres ingenuo, ni siquiera el cuerno que tienes por escoba te ayudará.

-No juegas limpio.

-¿Limpio? ¿Cuándo tú usas el mismo traje viejo desde que llegamos? ¿Qué huele mal y tiene parches? ¡No me hagas reír! Eres un miserable pordiosero, y apuesto que estás en esa condición por tu culpa. Todo lo haces mal, eres un ingenuo. Sé que te molesta, que mientras todos llevamos un atuendo acuerdo a esta cena tú llevas esa miserable capa. Te da vergüenza, verte así en frente de las princesas. Me imagino que los demás hablan sobre ti y te ven con lastima. Ganaste un concurso pero te siguen viendo como un fracasado. –La unicornio rosa, demasiado agresiva y cruel en sus palabras, con malicia incluida. Su voz era penetrante y fría, escucharla era muy abrumador. Longhorn entre el dolor y entre el ataque verbal se va doblegando.

-¡Callate, por favor!

-¿Tan inocente eres? Por eso terminaste así. –Suelta una carcajada soberbia-. Mejor retirare, ya perdiste.

Longhorn está triste, enojado y muy frustrado. Fue una derrota sucia, una derrota con alguien el cual no podía golpear, con alguien que lo superó en palabras. Y si, le apuntaron a su ego y a sus complejos. Una derrota bastante cruel. Cada vez que intenta hablar, ambas unicornios le exclamaban "¡Pobre Ingenuo!" o "¡Basurero Ambulante!". Longhorn no pudo con ese nivel de crueldad, porque le recordó mucho el suceso de su vida cuando confió en un amigo y este lo traicionó, muchos los llamaron Ingenuo y se burlaron de él.

Twilight se percata que había algo mal en la parte central de la mesa, cuando decide ir a investigar ya es demasiado tarde. Longhorn se retira con la vista baja y un silencio perturbador sobre todo para su compañero.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Twilight aparece, mira a la pareja de unicornios con cierta desconfianza.

-No. –Dice la unicornio azul de forma natural.

-Poni Purplethink. ¿Algún problema?

-No. Ninguno. –Purplethink miente, y no lo hace por miedo. Lo hace porque está furioso y el mismo quiere hacerlas pagar. Twilight detecta que hay una tensión en el ambiente. Se retira pero no sin vigilarlos. Necesita calmar a esos ponis de una o de otra forma.

Purplethink permanece callado y quieto. Las observa con una mirada decidida, seguro de lo que hará aunque sea peligroso. Este poni terrestre guarda varios trucos bajo sus patas, uno de ellos es una habilidad anormal para alguien de su raza, un secreto muy especial solo experimentado por él. Una habilidad que si no se usa con responsabilidad y control puede resultar muy arriesgada. Se comprometió a si mismo jamás usarla en contra de otros ponis, solo en casos de emergencia. Hoy habrá una excepción porque sus enemigos son unicornios. Enfoca su vista a los cubiertos de plata que acompañan la vajilla, pronto las palabras de sus molestias se esfuman, su mundo queda reducido a él y a los cubiertos. Su concentración es excepcional, pronto llama la atención de las unicornios.

-¿Qué es lo que miras como estúpido? ¿Qué no conoces los cubiertos finos? –Dice la unicornio rosa. Con su casco toma el cubierto con el fin de lanzarlo a otro lado y así tener su atención.

La cena se detiene por el sonido de un trueno que toma a todos por sorpresa seguido por un grito ensordecedor, miran confundidos al centro de la mesa. La poni rosa fue la que gritó, está llorando como loca en el piso, con una expresión de dolor y miedo, con el crin y la cola completamente erizadas. Los guardias la auxilian, las dudas sobre lo que sucedió son muchas. Twilight queda algo sorprendida, detecta una especie de energía, no puede describir con exactitud lo que fue, aunque sabe que no fue magia y el origen de esta tuvo lugar en el centro de la mesa.

La poni llora como loca y rápidamente desespera a los guardias. Su amiga trata de calmarla pero recibe un golpe por el berrinche de su amiga. Dice que toda la pata le duele mucho, que la tiene entumecida. Culpa a Purplethink de su agonía y los testigos se declaran en contra de la llorona, que ellos no vieron nada y que su exageración es de mal gusto.

Purplethink, complacido por el resultado, se levanta de su lugar y se retira. Necesita saber a dónde se fue su amigo, por él hizo todo esto. Ya le importa poco lo que esas dos yeguas engreídas digan sobre él, aun las escucha que le exclaman los peores insultos. Nadie les cree, y por su actitud que finalmente cansó a más de uno, se quedan solas. Twilight lo observa, ella no se quedará con lo que vio, investigará lo que realmente pasó.

El sol de ha ocultado, Celestia termina sus labores y espera la presencia de su hermana con el fin de saludarla. Purplethink encuentra a Longhorn en el baño de potros, lo mira bastante afligido. Entonces Purplethink llega a comprender que Longhorn aún está muy herido por ese suceso que le ocurrió con su amigo traidor, y esas chicas por simple coincidencia o intuición lo golpearon en aquellas heridas.

-Las derroté. –Purplethink, no es muy bueno reconfortando ponis.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Las trompetas suenan, en el castillo esta melodía solo significa una cosa: la Princesa Luna ha llegado al castillo. Purplethink se olvida de Longhorn y corre a la ventana más cercana para poder observala (ignora si podrá verla de tal ventana, de todos modo se arriesga). Su suerte le ofrece la vista deseada, puede ver una figura oscura que se acerca rápidamente al castillo y aterriza en el balcón de una de las torres del castillo: la sala de descanso.

-Yo esperaba que me apapachara… pero al menos ya es algo. –Molesto con Purplethink, lo dejó por la princesa Luna. Aun así no pierde sus esperanzas en él.

Purplethink no fue el único que miró deseoso por la ventana esperando verla, casi todos los estudiantes lo hicieron. Lástima que Twilight les arruinó las esperanzas de conocerla, porque les dijo que por esta noche la princesa de la noche no recibirá visitas. La llegada de la princesa ocasionó que ya nadie le hiciera caso a la unicornio rosa, lo que provocara que ella aumentara más su ira en contra de Purplethink.

Antes de la interrupción involuntaria de la princesa Luna, a la poni rosa se le interrogó lo que le pasó, solo dijo que cuando tocó el cubierto de metal una gran descarga eléctrica la tomó por sorpresa.


	5. 1x05 - La Electricidad No Es Tu Amiga

_Quinta parte de mi primer fanfic basado en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.  
Purplethink y Longhorn en su infinita capacidad para meterse en problemas, esta vez llegaron demasiado lejos.  
Si alguien gusta, pueden hacer un dibujo se Purplethink con calcetas? (tienen que leer primero la historia, así lo entenderán)_

El proximo capítulo el fanfic llegará a su fin. ¿Qué pasará con Purplethink y Longhorn?

_**MISIÓN: Luna**_

**1x05: La Electricidad No Es Tu Amiga.**

Una gran cena, para el disfrute de la mayoría. Hubiera estado a la perfección si no porque esas unicornios molestas tenían la necesidad de subyugar a Purplethink y a Longhorn. Ambas se retiran del salón con un disgusto solo comparable con su deseo de venganza. Es la poni rosada quien sale del salón maldiciendo a cada objeto y poni que ve, su amiga trata de calmarla sin éxito.

Purplethink mira con precisión en donde aterriza la princesa de la noche. La poni con mayor importancia para él, una completa inspiración, toda una personaje, la leído su biografía y considera enigmática a la princesa Luna en gran variedad de sentidos. La ve descender a la torre donde está la sala de "descanso real". ¿Cómo llegar hasta ahí? Tiene en mente varios planes en la cabeza (Plan A y Plan B).

Es necesario apresurarse. En su camino a la salida, recuerda entonces su obligación como amigo del poni bien alimentado. No quiere hacerle compañía por dos simples razones: su prioridad es y siempre será la Princesa Luna; y la razón más incómoda, que Longhorn trataría de convencerlo u "obligarlo" a hablar de su disgusto hacia cierta raza de poni y no quiere tocar ese tema, menos con él.

-Lo siento Longhorn, pero yo vine a esta reunión por un solo objetivo y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. –Dice para sí mismo.

La cena está a punto de terminar, Twilight prepara con su poderosa magia una parte del recinto como pista de baile, a los estudiantes les gusta la idea. Una famosa pony DJ de pelaje blanco y gafas purpura oscuro es la encargada de la música. Twilight detiene momentáneamente su tarea cuando observa a Purplethink dirigirse a la salida. Antes que atraviese la puerta, Twilight lo detiene.

-¿No te quedarás al baile? –Twilight, con un tono serio ante Purplethink. El poni terrestre supone un regaño o una advertencia.

-No… no se bailar.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, con la seguridad de que me dirás la verdad?

-Ah… no. –Purplethink lo dice sin estar seguro.

-Intentaré de otro modo. ¿Puedes responderme esto con sinceridad, o al menos decirme algo en lo que pueda confiar en ti?

-No lo sé… creo que sí. –Se siente intimidado por la mirada juiciosa de Twilight.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Pink Velvet? ¿Qué ocurrió en la cena? –Tan solo escuchar ese nombre, el potro se fastidia.

-Nada… solo un plan que ella ejecutó mal. No le funcionó la "obra de teatro" para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-¿Entonces, puedes asegurarme que no ocurrió nada extraño? –La pregunta de Twilight hace ver lo que piensa: sospecha de Purplethink.

-Yo solo soy un poni terrestre. Ellas son las que tienen ese cuerno multiusos soldado en el cráneo… sin ofender. Ellas son las que controlan la magia. ¿Qué defensa tiene un poni terrestre, que daño podría yo hacerles? Solo con un golpe físico y no hice tal cosa.

-La magia no es la única energía que puede usarse.

-Me mira como si yo fuera el culpable de todo. Por si no se había dado cuenta, ellas empezaron a molestarnos y usted no hizo nada.

-¿Crees que soy tu niñera? Yo solo soy un apoyo para ustedes y creo que tienes boca e inteligencia para decirme que tenías diferencias con aquellas unicornios. –Twilight detiene su regaño, tiene razón y Purplethink no puede ocultar la vergüenza de su propia tontería-. No eres un mal poni, eres muy inteligente, pero a veces eres algo distraído. Olvidate de esto, ¡Vamos a bailar, seré tu pareja si gustas!

-Muchas gracias, pero necesito hacer algo importante.

-Está bien. –Twilight toca otro tema importante, solo para hacerlo reflexionar un poco-. Ya sé por qué me dijiste, cuando me conociste, que era tu segunda poni favorita, aunque fuera una unicornio. No me molesta eso.

-¿Qué significa? La adoro por ser una heroína, usted ha trabajado duro y ha sacrificado muchas cosas… pero el resto de los unicornios… no lo sé.

-Significa que estás confundido, tus ideas chocan con otras y necesitas elegir. Yo diría que te quites las ideas que son una carga pesada en tu desarrollo, son las que más liberan cuando las alejas de tu mente. Se digno contigo y con tu especie. Muchos ponis de tierra tienen habilidades difíciles de superar, en particular su conexión con la naturaleza.

-Controlar la naturaleza no es solo cuidar animalitos o arboles… las leyes físicas. Adiós señorita Twilight, me retiro por ahora.

-¿En serio no quieres quedarte? Te lo recomiendo, porque a las 10 en punto se finaliza todo y nadie tendrá permitido salir de sus habitaciones. Faltan dos horas para eso, no querrás pasarla solo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Otra mala noticia para variar. Se controla, no quiere hacer una rabieta frente a la legendaria Twilight-. ¡Por Celestia!... bueno, gracias, pero igual me retiraré.

-Está bien… dulce noche.

La unicornio color lavanda, mira a Purplethink algo distraído atravesar los jardines, ella permanece algo pensativa sobre lo que dijo Purplethink. Definitivamente, los ponis de tierra tienen una conexión a veces impresionante con la naturaleza e incluso algunos adquieren habilidades demasiado extrañas, como su amiga Pinkie Pie, que sin razón alguna puede predecir cuando algo se va a caer, eso no tiene una razón lógica y sin embargo lo hace. Sin mencionar los avances científicos en los que han trabajado a lo largo de la historia. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver las leyes físicas? ¿Por qué dijo eso? No le queda claro. Se formula entonces algunas teorías e ideas: leyes físicas, son las que describen muchos fenómenos y energías naturales… energías… conexión. Recuerda que una energía se manifestó en la cena y no era magia. ¿Entonces que era? Necesita aclarar su duda lo más rápido posible, no sin antes dejar todo listo para que el baile se efectúe.

Longhorn por sí mismo sale del baño, y sorpresivamente se encuentra solo. Entre música y luces multicolores, mira como los pegasos y unicornios se divierten al son del ritmo, y el único poni que le importa no está. Un sentimiento de decepción con su amigo se hace presente. Este unicornio con el cuerno más largo que el promedio es un ente molesto e insistente por personalidad (tal vez por eso es deportista de arco), no dejará a Purplethink en paz hasta aclarar varios asuntos con él.

La noche en Canterlot, luces en el suelo y en el cielo por igual. La capital del reino más increíble de este mundo mágico. Es una noche tranquila, con un tono azulado entre la bóveda celeste de estrellas sobre el fondo oscuro. No hay luna llena, un poco decepcionante aunque necesario. Subir o bajar la luna no es cuando a la princesa de la noche le plazca, debe seguir un calendario, así asegura y le da balance a muchos fenómenos naturales.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, Purplethink se topa con esas unicornios engreídas en las escaleras, ambos se miran venenosamente sin dirigirse la palabra. Purplethink continúa su camino, el sube mientras ellas bajan en las escaleras en forma de espiral. Logra percibir que la yegua rosada sonríe con cierta placer y malicia, apenas visible porque ambos continúan su camino. Tan solo llegó a eso, Purplethink puede decir que tan solo fue un rato incómodo, aunque hubo un detalle extra: ambas llevaban su mochila. ¿Por qué? No logra concretar la razón.

Llega a su habitación lujosa, entra y cierra la puerta con seguro. Un ligero dolor en su lomo le avisa que está algo estresado y debe calmarse pronto. No hay mejor calmante que contemplar una noche estrellada. Es afortunado, desde su ventana puede ver gran parte de Canterlot junto con la mítica noche. El cielo nocturno lo calma y lo hace divagar, además de jugar de forma algo tonta acercándose demasiado a la ventana a ver cuánto vértigo soporta.

Siente algo de remordimiento por Longhorn, lo dejó plantado. Considerando sus personalidades y la perspectiva de cada quien, su amistad es demasiado anormal. Ser amigo de un unicornio, cuando se juró a si mismo jamás ser empático, congeniar o sentir lastima por ellos. Si a ellos no les interesaba lo que él podía sentir, les pagaría con la misma moneda. Siente mucha molesta con los sentimientos de amistad, odio y culpa, mezclado en una especie de pasta amarga que lo marea y le induce el vómito. ¿Por qué siente culpa? Si apenas lo conoce, no le debe nada.

Deja de pensar en aspectos "menos importantes" para ocuparse en su objetivo principal. "¿Cómo voy a conseguir el autógrafo de la Princesa Luna?", esa pregunta le llena de temores, ideas y dudas la cabeza. Hay un toque de queda a la vuelta de la esquina, la Princesa Luna posiblemente no le gusten las visitas imprevistas. Puede arriesgarse, violar el toque de queda y llegar hasta la misma soberana de la noche, que ha leído sobre su carácter y a veces es muy impulsiva (para mal). Tiene todas las posibilidades en contra y si lo atrapan el costo de los problemas será bastante alto. Hay un aspecto de suma importancia: su habilidad especial. Ya la usó una vez en contra de Pink Velvet y puede usarla otra vez, con aplicaciones diferentes que ningún guardia real esperaría de un estudiante común y mucho menos de un poni de tierra. Ese sería su "Plan A"; tiene algunos mapas del castillo que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo de libros viejos y su habilidad especial que lo menos lo llevarían bastante cerca. Recuerda el camino hasta la torre más alta donde está sala de descanso donde la Princesa Luna le gusta dirigir y organizar sus deberes.

Hay otro plan menos peligroso y posiblemente más fructífero: usar el certificado de deseos. Con él, puede pedir lo que sea con posibilidades vastas, como hacer que la princesa haga algo más que solo darle un autógrafo, por ejemplo. Pero ese deseo no quiere usarlo, más que para una emergencia solamente. A pesar del riesgo se siente confiado con respecto a lo que puede lograr, además, esta oportunidad de estar tan cerca de la princesa de la noche es una entre un millón, ella no sale tan seguido como su hermana, casi no inaugura eventos y seguirle el rastro es extremadamente difícil.

Vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha el golpear constante de la puerta. Longhorn ignora quién puede ser. Se atreve primero a preguntar, dejando en evidencia que está dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-La vieja Inés… Ábreme por favor. –Longhorn, el primer poni que quería evitar, ahora está detrás de su puerta y seguramente no se irá hasta conseguir sus respuestas, desesperar a Purplethink o conseguir sus respuestas mientras lo desespera. El potro terrestre no se atreve a contestar, permanece silencioso implorando que Longhorn se la crea-. Sabes que simplemente no me iré, puedo esperar toda la noche si es necesario, incluso puedo cantar. Sé que no te gustaría oírme cantar. ¿Sabías que una vez, los demás unicornios de mi escuela me nombraron "Oídos Sangrantes"? no quieres descubrir por qué.

-Ahora estoy ocupado… no puedo atenderte ahora.

-Sé que estás mintiendo, a menos que estés pasando un rato íntimo con tu casco y tu cosa, de todos modos no me iré. Ábreme, no te pasará nada malo… por favor… por favor. –Su insistencia resulta efectiva. Purplethink le abre-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Nada que te interese.

-Cuanto amor. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hay una enorme fiesta en el salón, hasta los guardias se están poniendo ebrios.

-No tengo ganas de fiestas ahora. En estos momentos no me siento a gusto en presencia de alguien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te agrado?

-No es eso.

-¿O es porque tengo cuerno?

-No empieces. –Longhorn evita el contacto visual, solo camina de un lugar a otro. Longhorn lo nota muy nervioso o muy estresado.

-Ok… ¿Entonces no quieres hablar? ¿Y quieres estar solo? Está bien. Puedo aceptar eso y dejarte en paz, pero con la condición de que jamás vuelvas a hablarme. De todos modos, tan solo es una amistad de un día… menos de un día. No es algo por lo cual valga la pena hacer un esfuerzo.

-No seas dramático… ¿Por qué tanto esmero en entender mis razones? –La molestia de Purplethink se hace más evidente, toma su maleta y la coloca en la cama, quiere abrirla sin la presencia de Longhorn.

-Acordamos ser amigos y los amigos hablan de sus problemas. Además, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de quién soy y lo que quiero. Tal vez hablar te refresque la memoria.

-¿Eres gay? –Lanza la pregunta intención hiriente.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás horrendo como para que te considere mi semental! Y por lo que veo, hasta eres infantil en resolver tus problemas. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de los pobrecitos unicornios? ¿Seres mágicos que usan su magia para el bien, que contribuyen mucho más en las artes y en las ciencias? Seres que ayudan a los ponis terrestres en sus deficiencias. –Longhorn tiene un plan con el que lo hará hablar, solo que antes debe hacerlo enojar y posteriormente hacerlo estallar.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Hay sí, pobrecitos… bola de hipócritas! ¡Mejor dejame en paz!

-Entonces… dejarás que un unicornio te vuelva a dejar con ese enojo. Es un buen progreso.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz? –Purplethink se le pone en frente del unicornio, su respiración es muy agitada y su crin registra un aumento de volumen fuera de lo habitual, como si estuviera a punto de agredirlo. Longhorn permanece firme, algo tenso por la situación. Confía en que Purplethink no arremeterá contra él.

-No quiero, porque a pesar de que eres un fanfarrón racista, eres mi amigo.

-¡Por favor! Tal vez me elegiste porque nadie te eligió a ti, me elegiste solo por lastima. "Miren a ese pony terrestre que está solo y nadie lo quiere, voy a hacer labor social y así me siento libre de culpa". Se realista. –Sus palabras molestan bastante al unicornio blanco.

-¿Entonces realmente sí que nos detestas?

-¡Si, los detesto y trato de evitarlos! ¡A todos ustedes! ¿Contento?

-¡Wow! ¡Ahora sí mereces una galleta por tu esfuerzo! –Con una sonrisa idiota, como una burla inocente. A Purplethink lo enfurece.

-¡Hay ya me harté de ti!

Sus gritos e incluso algunos de sus relinchos se escuchan por fuera de las paredes. Un par de guardias curiosos y chismosos alzan la oreja y se acercan a la puerta con la intención de escuchar mejor.

Purplethink está tan desesperado, tiene ganas de romper todo a su alrededor y por alguna extraña razón a Longhorn es lo único que no quiere agredir. Está cansado por esta discusión, se esmera por no exponer sus razones y cumplir su terco capricho de no relacionarse con ese unicornio. Aunque su cuerpo está cansado de tanta auto-represión, una sensación en el pecho poco a poco se hace más pesada, cada vez el resentimiento es más difícil de cargar, no puede llevarlo toda la vida, le sería insoportable. Así que su crin deja de estar tensa, su respiración se normaliza, sus flancos tocan el piso, baja la cabeza y expresa un último suspiro de molestia.

Longhorn queda algo estupefacto, no espera una reacción tan sorprendentemente pasiva de Purplethink, es como si todo ese enojo y orgullo se desvaneciera de la nada… o tal vez es una trampa. Ahora no sabe qué hacer, porque Purplethink no habla, no hace nada, solo tiene la cabeza baja con los ojos cerrados. Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la habitación y Longhorn sin saber cómo actuar, entonces hace lo más simple que se le ocurre: sin avisar, abraza a Purplethink.

Un abrazo sincero, intrigante e inesperado. Purplethink queda pasmado y por unos cuantos segundos inmóvil e inexpresivo ante tal acción. Después su mente vuelve a la realidad y con un empujón aleja al unicornio de su espacio. El golpe de sentimiento tiene resultados esperados.

-¿Sabes lo que es, que el resto de los ponis te desprecien porque pareces nada más que un simple poni terrestre? ¿Lograr el doble que todos, esforzarte y superar todos los obstáculos y no significar nada? En vez de eso, los unicornios empiezan a humillarte, a usar su magia para lastimarte. Intentas defenderte pero no puedes con todos ellos, tratas de escapar y pedir ayuda pero ni siquiera tu familia te toma en serio-. Purplethink, con una voz entrecortada, con un sentimiento de tristeza y resentimiento, mientras un par de pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Longhorn sabe muy bien que Purplethink no le dice toda la historia, ignora si es más cruel de lo que parece-. Pides oportunidades y se las dan a ellos a pesar de que les muestras tus resultados y tu esfuerzo. Tener ideas originales, sacar notas impecables y al final no les importa. Incluso tú, en forma de broma dijiste que estaba aquí para darle variedad racial al recorrido, como si Celestia me hubiera seleccionado para quedar bien con mi especie. Tú mismo me subestimaste.

-Yo…

-No importa ya… Ese es el problema con ustedes, creen que lo saben todo.

Purplethink se levanta y abre los ojos, observando con una mirada contradictoria a su "amigo", después camina hacia la puerta. Longhorn permanece quieto, mirándolo con cierta comprensión.

-Si me disculpas, tengo un proyecto muy grande que hacer. –Purplethink abre la puerta y cierra con moderada violencia. Se topa con las orejas bien puestas de los guardias en su puerta (unicornios para variar). Uno de ellos expresa un "ups", muestran un poco de pena por la situación bochornosa. Purplethink choca con el suelo los cascos delanteros, hace un ligero gruñido, recula hacia la puerta, la abre y entra a la habitación avergonzado-. Esta es mi habitación. Tú vete de aquí, ahora.

-Ok… ya me voy. –Longhorn le hace caso, considera que lo mejor para ambos es darse un tiempo a solas, mañana arreglarán lo que se deba.

Los guardias se retiran y regresan a sus puestos. Longhorn detiene su trote a escasos metros de la puerta, analizando lo que acaba de pasar. No tiene idea si lo sucedido será benéfico o no en su objetivo, aunque parece optimista.

-Sería bien detalle para su cumpleaños meterlo a un psicriatico. –Una broma cruel, solo para sus odios. El toque de queda será impuesto en breve, y no sabe a dónde ir, si ir a la fiesta o quedarse en su habitación. Un par de minutos más esperando, y cuando está a punto de irse escucha una rabieta de Purplethink. Por el nivel de palabras, sabe que Purplethink la está pasando mal, por fortuna no está relacionado con su discusión sobre su "Cero Tolerancia Unicornio". Decide espiarlo, por si las dudas.

La vida de Purplethink puede resumirse en una extraña lucha entre él, su destino (o su condena) y la raza de los unicornios. Si bien es cierto que hubo bastantes momentos de injusticia en tales choques, también es cierto que tiene un carácter sensible y en muchas ocasiones sea estúpidamente distraído, o no haya tenido la ayuda necesaria y correcta para resolver sus problemas e inquietudes.

Su vida en la escuela, desde el jardín de potrillos hasta el fin de la preparatoria han sido determinantes en sus ideas "racistas". Ahí fue presa de muchos maltratos e injusticias, varias veces sufrió accidentes algo aparatosos por esa causa (por ejemplo: un par de unicornios en el jardín de potrillos lo tiró por las escaleras y Purplethink se rompió la pata trasera, en la secundaria una banda de unicornios brabucones le amarraron fuegos pirotécnicos a su cola y esta se incendió). Las injusticias fueron las ofensas que más le dolieron: lo inculparon varias veces, le quitaron oportunidades de becas, viajes, lo suspendieron por intentar defenderse de sus verdugos, le arrebataron reconocimientos (le quitaron su lugar en el "cuadro de honor" en la secundaria en los tres años seguidos, todo porque el director tenía un acuerdo con la madre de un estudiante unicornio, parte del acuerdo consistía en vestimenta provocadora y 20 minutos en el cuarto de servicio). Cuando intentaba buscar ayuda le iba peor, sus padres como casi nunca estaban pues Purplethink técnicamente quedaba en manos de su hermana mayor que frecuentemente lo ignoraba, o en otras palabras; se las tenía que arreglar solo. Que tuviera una melena y cola nada finas, más que consiguiera su cuite mark después de la secundaria y que durante por más de tres años tuviera que usar aparatos para mejorar su columna no ayudaban en su relación con los demás.

En la preparatoria, le lavó el cerebro un maestro con ideas radicales acerca de la justicia y las razas de ponis. En esas fechas apareció un nuevo "super-viillano"; un unicornio loco que ansiaba hacer su voluntad, cosa que Purplethink tuviese ideas más peligrosas y destructivas en contra de ellos.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando le "quitaron" (por no decir realmente que lo perdió) un lugar en la mejor universidad de Equestria, el lugar era competido por él y una simpática unicornio. La otra estudiante ganó por un una centésima de puntaje. Eso lo consideró favoritismo y casi comete una estupidez al tratar de obtener su propia justicia.

Aunque el destino le jugó un poco cruel, gracias a los unicornios descubrió su talento especial en los libros y en el estudio de la ciencia, y si no fuera por ellos con sus intentos de hacerle daño jamás hubiera descubierto una de las habilidades más impresionantes que un poni terrestre podría tener.

El abrazo que Longhorn le dio sin avisar le causó un sentimiento tan extraño, una reacción inusual en su mente, como la reincorporación de un evento familiar. Deja a un lado esa incógnita cuando suena la trompeta de toque de queda.

Es hora, debe apresurarse si quiere éxito en su misión. Después de meditarlo bien, sabe que no se encuentra mentalmente apto como para efectuar el "Plan A" (Plan A resumido: violar el toque de queda y llegar hasta la Princesa Luna por sus propios medios). Opta entonces por el plan mojigato o el "Plan B", usar su certificado de deseos y así ahorrarse posibles problemas.

Busca su preciado pergamino en donde lo dejó por última vez: dentro de su mochila que está sobre la cama. Purplethink nota que hay algo mal cuando no encuentra su certificado de deseo. Busca en otros lados; no está debajo de la cama, ni en los muebles, ni el otro lado dentro de su habitación. Después de una búsqueda desesperada su enojo acumulado provoca lo inevitable: explota en una rabieta.

Toma una lámpara de gas y la choca contra la pared de tapiz azul, rasga las cortinas de ceda blancas, voltea algunos muebles, rompe el espejo con las patas traseras y muerde con furia la almohada… entre otros actos de desastre.

-¡Maltita sea! ¡Me carga la… de Celestia! –Lo repite varias veces, junto con otras palabrotas más. Sin pergamino, sin idea alguna de donde pueda ocultarse, incluso se pregunta si no lo robaron. Tal vez hasta fue el mismo Longhorn quien lo robó como venganza, total ¿Qué sé puede esperar de un unicornio? No lo ve como sospechoso principal, aunque la posibilidad está en el viento. No admite que lo perdió porque sabe que no lo hizo.

Toma un poco de aire, deja de relinchar furioso y destruir la habitación, se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que todo esto puede costarle muchos bits. No hay más opción, tendrá que regresar al plan original.

Su deseo de que aquella fotografía esté firmada por la misma alicornio azul zafiro oscuro valía el riesgo. Es ahora o nunca. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos y toma 10 segundos en cargarse de valor.

De su mochila saca una cajita común y corriente, su cerradura es difícil de abrir ya que no puede abrirse con una llave común, el seguro está resguardado por una clave de 4 números. Mientras Purplethink usando con mucho cuidado sus cascos, recita un pequeño verso que lo calma mientras mueve con cuidado la combinación: "El tiempo nunca va hacia atrás, por eso nos duele tanto los errores, porque jamás se podrán borrar". La cajita se abre, Purplethink saca de ella dos calcetas modificadas, cuya base para el casco tiene una pequeña rendija de metal. Se las pone en las patas delanteras, les servirán para aumentar el poder de su habilidad. También tiene una hoja doblada donde contiene una pequeña parte del mapa del castillo, le será de ayuda si se topa con algún imprevisto.

Su habilidad, descubierta debido a una broma maliciosa de parte de algunos unicornios. Purplethink descubrió que puede manipular la electricidad a voluntad. Es un "don" fuera de lo común, extremadamente raro considerando que la posee un poni de tierra. Claro que no la tiene tan desarrollada como quisiera y siempre que la usa tiende a sobrepasarse con sus intenciones poniendo en peligro a terceros. Tampoco es algo que le guste decir en público.

Toma el elemento más importante de su arriesgada aventura: el sobre donde está la fotografía del evento de la lluvia de estrellas. La mete en su mochila junto con su cámara fotográfica (por sí puede sacarle más fotografías a Luna, que mejor) y se la amarra con fuerza al lomo. No está completamente seguro de lo que hará, trata de tener fé en sus acciones y en su éxito. La princesa Luna ha sido su inspiración desde que la vio, vale la pena arriesgarse por ella.

Sale de su habitación, con mucho cuidado revista que no haya guardias cerca, con trote veloz se dirige a las escaleras. Ignora completamente que un poni lo está siguiendo.

Longhorn, muy hábil caminando sin que sus casos provoquen el menor sonido, sigue a Purplethink desde lejos y se pregunta la razón de sus acciones. Tal vez es venganza o tal vez quiere asaltar el refrigerador real porque tiene hambre. Elige seguirlo por si se mete en problemas. Nota que tiene unas calcetas rojas con líneas negras bastante curiosas en las patas delanteras.

Purplethink baja las escaleras, siempre revisando que no haya guardias. Cuando encuentra a uno, simplemente se esconde detrás de las cortinas o los pilares. Cuando eso no funciona, entonces busca otro camino.

A unos cuantos pasos de salir, cierra los ojos y visualiza el camino con el que los llevó la princesa Celestia. Recuerda exactamente todo el recorrido desde el la entrada al trono. Su memoria excelente solo la utiliza para aspectos que según él valen la pena, aunque eso no le quite lo distraído que es en numerosas ocasiones. Concentrado en sus recuerdos, una voz familiar lo hace gritar.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Arhhhhhhh! –Purplethink se sorprende de una manera inesperadamente mala. Tener a lado nada más y nada menos que su compañero de recorrido. Casi le dan ganas de ahorcarlo por asustarlo. El grito que exclamó puede echar a perder su misión.

-Creo que necesitas calmarte.

-Pero… ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? –Le reclama con la voz más baja posible.

-Te pregunto lo mismo.

-Ah… estoy en una misión ponisonal importante, nada que te incumba.

-No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero te meterás en problemas.

-¡Ya lo sé! Por eso mejor vete, yo sé lo que hago.

-No lo creo… y por eso no voy a dejarte ahora. A pesar de que eres un cretino, aún necesito aclarar algo contigo. Pero antes necesito que entres en razón de lo que sea que vayas a hacer, y si no puedes hacerlo entonces te acompañare.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-¿Qué podría salir mal? De todos modos tenemos un certificado para un deseo, tenemos una salida.

-No es cierto… desapareció. –Longhorn casi grita, es callado por el caso del poni terrestre-. Por eso estoy haciendo esto y por eso te quiero fuera, si esto sale mal, será mi responsabilidad, no tuya.

-Creo que aún te interesas por mí… que tierno. De todos modos iré. Esperame aquí, traeré algo para ayudar a tu misión. Sin esperar respuesta, Longhorn da la media vuelta y corre por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

Purplethink quiere seguirlo y detenerlo, pero en su indecisión se queda solo en el corredor. Oscuro y desolado, tan solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la noche. Le dan ganas de irse por su cuenta y dejar atrás a Longhorn.

-¡Unicornio estúpido! –Dice para sí mismo. ¿Abandonarlo dos veces?, no es tan cretino.

-¡Hey tú! –Lo que faltaba, un guardia lo sorprende y lo intercepta. Purplethink ahora está en problemas. Pero nada que no pueda resolver.

-Lo siento mucho, es que me perdí. –Purplethink, simulando ser pasivo e inocente. La naturaleza trágica de su destino se repite: el guardia resulta ser un unicornio y uno muy déspota.

-Eso no me importa, creo que te metiste en un gran problema. –Más destino trágico. Ambos se reconocen-. Oh… eres tú. Eres el torpe de la puerta que no pudo entregar una simple invitación. ¿Recuerdas esto? –El guardia vuelve a tomar su lanza y la apunta al pecho de Purplethink, con una clara intención de fastidiarlo.

-No quiero problemas, ni hacerle daño.

-¿Qué? Pero si eres solo un mísero poni terrestre.

Esa oración, le cae en el orgullo a Purplethink. Ya no habrá más formalismos, es tiempo de cobrarse el mal trato de la mañana. Comienza a acercarse con los ojos bien puestos en su enemigo, sin titubear y sin intimidarse por el arma del guardia. Llegó la hora de poner su extraordinaria habilidad en acción.

-¡Quedate en tu lugar!

-Necesito mostrarle algo sobre los ponis terrestres.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, idiota? ¡Detente ahora mismo o me las vas a pagar!

-Nunca los subestime. –Purplethink está lo suficientemente cerca como para un contacto directo. El déspota unicornio decide golpearle la cabeza al estudiante con su lanza. Purplethink sonríe, levanta una de sus patas delanteras y tranquilamente toca la armadura del guardia, donde está la punta del pecho. En menos de una fracción de segundo, el guardia es disparado varios metros con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles. Cae inmóvil en medio del corredor.

Un simple choque eléctrico, fue lo que hizo solamente Purplethink. Y como las armaduras tienden a ser en su mayoría de acero o hierro, no hay mayor impedimento en que la electricidad se distribuya libremente en el cuerpo. Sus "guantes" le ayudan a canalizar y potencializar su energía.

-Pobre idiota. –Purplethink con una satisfacción increíble y una sonrisa modesta. Toma de las patas al poni caído con el fin de ocultarlo en algún lado. No se percata de que la rendija metálica de sus calcetas aun guardan suficiente carga y lo vuelve a electrocutar, esta vez por accidente. El choque es tan potente que el cuerpo del guardia se eleva varios centímetros del suelo y cuando cae lo único que se percibe es un ligero aroma a tostado. Purplethink ya tiene otra razón alarmante, no sabe si lo mató-. No puede ser…

Se quita las calcetas y le checa el pulso, se alivia al notar un débil signo de vida. Se apresura a esconderlo detrás de una estatua.

Purplethink, confiado de sus habilidades vuelve a ponerse los calcetines. Longhorn aparece segundos después con una funda larga, peculiar en el sentido de como esto ayudará a la misión.

-¿Por qué tienes calcetas? Generalmente cuando los ponis se los ponen es cuando quieren decir que están en temporada, especialmente los…

-Nada que ver. Vámonos ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer.

La misión de uno se convierte en un trabajo colectivo. El pony terrestre sigue sin estar de acuerdo, ni siquiera tiene claro de porqué rayos fue permisivo con la decisión del cuerno largo. Podría haber muchísimas razones: se siente solo o culpable. En el fondo, la presencia del unicornio le pica la mente, como si un sexto sentido tratara de decirle algo importante.

Un elemento curioso y tal vez idiota, Longhorn no sabe el porqué de esta misión. Su determinación es tal como para seguir ciegamente a su "amigo" en una travesía con grandes posibilidades de una desagradecida consecuencia.

Salen de una parte del castillo, atraviesan los hermosos corredores con jardineras que conectan las principales zonas del castillo. Hay una edificación con varias torres, cada una con su propia altura. Su objetivo es ir a la torre más alta. Una zona muy cuidada, ya que ahí se encuentra la biblioteca de "Star Swirl el barbudo", el archivo general de todo el imperio y posiblemente fuertes secretos sobre historia de Equestria y las princesas.

La mitad de las entradas están resguardadas por guardias, el resto a simple vista se notan desprotegidas. Purplethink lo considera suerte, está a punto de pasar por una de estas entradas cuando Longhorn lo detiene.

-¡Alto! Creo que este tiene un sello mágico.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Soy un unicornio, ¡DUH! Tal vez mi magia no sea tan poderosa, pero se lo suficiente de ella. Y esto querido amigo, es un sello demasiado básico considerando que estamos en el corazón de Equestria.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para contrarrestarlo?

-No. –Su respuesta le provoca dolor estomacal a Purplethink-. Pero tengo una idea, sígueme.

Silenciosos, llegan a otra entrada, una que está custodiada por guardias. Purplethink no tiene idea de lo que Longhorn hará y con trabajo le ofrece el beneficio de la duda.

El unicornio entonces pone en práctica su magia y sus habilidades deportivas, o en pocas palabras: hace una demostración para lo que es bueno. De la funda emerge un arco profesional, de un cavado negro brillante, hecho con los mejores materiales y hasta con visor integrado. Levitando con su magia, en un destello azul, Longhorn se acerca al acceso sin que comprometa su posición. Levita una flecha de metal y la situá en su apoyo. Con su magia posiciona y elige su blanco, que es un candelabro a una distancia considerable. Con su casco empuja la cuerda del lado contrario del objetivo. Su concentración es interesante; cierra uno de sus ojos, deja de respirar y suelta la cuerda.

La flecha toma una gran aceleración y da en su objetivo. La punta filosa rompe la cadena del candelabro, la responsable de mantenerlo en el techo, entonces el candelabro cae, llamando la atención de los guardias. Descuidan su posición por unos momentos, dándoles la oportunidad a Purplethink y Longhorn entrar y continuar su camino en uno de los tantos corredores solitarios.

-Mi hermosa "Ojo De Fénix 5000", nunca me falla. ¿Te sorprende ver a un ferviente competidor de los Juegos de Equestria en acción?

-Honestamente, no.

Juntos, caminando en pasillos oscuros, escondiéndose de los patrullajes detrás de los adornos o subiendo por las cortinas. Entre más se adentran a esta parte del castillo, los caminos se vuelven más complejos e inspeccionados. Hay muchas puertas, ven accesos a corredores cerrados con candado, a Purplethink como a su pareja les da mucha curiosidad entrar y ver que secretos se guardan.

Hay algo constante de todos los pasadizos, paredes y puertas: elegancia. Pisos de mármol, pinturas e arte plástico de ponis talentosos. Cortinajes con telas sedosas, ventanas de cristal puro. A las princesas les gusta vivir con clase soberbia.

Purplethink pronto se envuelve en un problema, llega a un lugar que no reconoce. Su memoria no lo tiene registrado y los mapas no son de ayuda. Obligados a desviarse del camino por incontables obstáculos (unicornios guardias muy tenaces, trampas mágicas, constantes patrullajes de pegasos), se encuentran en un dilema. Hay dos pasajes, y ninguno de los dos está seguro hacia dónde ir.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, no podremos pasar desapercibidos para siempre.

-Pero si hemos sido cuidadosos. –Longhorn ignora el suceso unicornio déspota vs Purplethink.

Considerando que los mapas son inútiles en este momento, Purplethink los guarda en su mochila. Antes se quita las calcetas, no quiere algún accidente con sus cosas. Al momento de abrir su mochila (un proceso que requiere paciencia con los cascos y el hocico), Longhorn se percata del sobre que protege una fotografía con gran valor sentimental.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Sí. Todo esto, es por ella.

- Puede que sea la misión más estúpida o más brillante de este milenio. Si tenemos éxito entonces será brillante.

-Yo sé que nos buscan, el tiempo está en contra nuestra. Sé que estamos bastante cerca, pero si elegimos el camino incorrecto entonces perderemos mucho tiempo valioso. Como el camino contemplado está lleno de guardias, necesitamos una alternativa.

-Propongo dividirnos para reconocer el terreo y ahorrar tiempo.

-Me parece bien. Si vemos una alternativa prometedora, le avisaremos al otro. Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar.

-Trata de no morir.

-Pero si yo tengo más probabilidades de sobrevivir que tú. –Longhorn toma el de la izquierda y Purplethink el de la derecha.

Un camino oscuro, sin ninguna vela y otro tipo de luz. A Purplethink le cuesta trabajo ver. Sin darse cuenta, pasa y rompe uno de los sellos mágicos de seguridad. Continúa caminando, con las esperanzas decreciendo de encontrarle algo útil a este trayecto. El final del pasillo, es una pared, Purplethink molesto y resignado con él camino, espera que a Longhorn le vaya mejor

Los problemas aparecen, un guardia pegaso lo sorprende por arriba y se arroja contra él con todo su peso. La resistencia, o mejor dicho, pelear por determinar quién somete a quien desencadena ruido por todo el pasillo. Al final el guardia logra someter a Purplethink… o eso es lo que él cree. El poni terrestre finge estar vencido, la confianza del pegaso le traiciona porque se cree la derrota de su adversario y baja la defensa.

-Creo que tú eres uno de los estudiantes seleccionados por la princesa Celestia. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Lo siento…

-Eso no te salvará.

-Lo decía por usted. –Purplethink, consigue liberar una de sus patas delanteras y tocar una parte del cuerpo del pegaso. Ocurre lo mismo con el guardia anterior, la descarga eléctrica lo deja inconsciente. Esta vez lo efectúa con más cuidado.

Sus problemas no terminan, aparece otro guardia y cuando ve a su compañero caído en combate no lo piensa dos veces; corre enfadado y con el cuerno brillante, dispuesto a derrotar al agresor. Los sonidos de una lanza romperse, de varios destellos de magia y de una descarga eléctrica, seguida de la caída de un contendiente como resultado de una vertiginosa pelea. Purplethink no esperaba otro ataque, las acciones desesperadas que tomó solo le advierten del problema y del peligro con el que se está desarrollando su misión. A pesar de ello, se rehúsa en abandonar su propósito.

Una puerta cercana se abre, Purplethink se prepara para otro enfrentamiento. Se sorprende al ver quien es: es un unicornio bien parecido, del mismo pelaje que su amigo, de crines rubios y carita cuidada: el príncipe Blueblood con su piyama para dormir. Los ruidos de la pelea lo han despertado y ha salido de su cama con el único fin de protestar y quejarse lo más equinamente posible.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? –Con una cara de pocos amigos, escoge a la única víctima que ve en pie: Purplethink, quien no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante esto-. ¡Oh, eres de esos molestos estudiantes! ¡Vete de aquí terrestre plebeyo o haré que te encierren!

Será que está dormido o que es un completo estúpido, que no le presta atención a lo delicado de la situación. Parece no impactarse por los guardias caídos y cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. Sus palabras degradantes provocan una molestia en Purplethink. Un gruñido amenazante preocupa al príncipe y a su seguridad. Mira los ojos del poni plebeyo, reflejan intenciones malas.

-Ya sacaste boleto. –Purplethink sí que lo molestó el comentario del príncipe. Su contrincante como lo cobarde que es, retrocede con cada paso que Purplethink da. La puerta se cierra y ambos quedan en la habitación. Puede escucharse varios gritos de misericordia y negación, solo duran un par de segundos.

Purplethink sale con una sonrisa maliciosa, gustoso por haberle dado una lección a ese unicornio estúpido. No lo mató, ni tampoco lo dejó mal herido, solo le ofreció un recordatorio de porque jamás debe humillar a un poni diferente a él. Uso excesivo de sus habilidades, una pequeña alarma de que Purplethink entre más la usa más impulsivo se vuelve. El mismo poni lo sabe, hasta el mismo una vez se prometió no usarlos hasta cuando fuera necesario.

-Purplethink. ¿En dónde estabas? –Longhorn aparece, feliz porque tiene buenas noticias. Queda algo perplejo cuando ve a dos guardias inmóviles en el pasillo, mientras Purplethink toma de la cola a uno de ellos y trata de esconderlo detrás de los cortinajes de terciopelo-. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Hubo problemas. No te preocupes, ya los resolví.

-Tendrás que explicarme como un saco de huesos noqueó a dos guardias sin ayuda de nadie. Pero antes ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Encontré una salida.

-Genial. –Deja al siguiente escondido en el mismo lugar que el otro-. Deja de mirarme raro.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿No están muertos, verdad?

-Estarán bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto se darán cuenta que 3 guardias les faltan.

-¡Qué! ¿Otro más?

-¡Vámonos ya!

Con cabalgue veloz emprenden el viaje. En efecto, Longhorn encuentra el camino prometido: logra encontrar una conexión con las escaleras que llevan directo a la sala de descanso real. Purplethink reconoce las escaleras, fueron las mismas que usaron cuando Celestia les dio el recorrido. Se llena de optimismo, su corazón late como nunca, jamás se imaginó estar tan cerca de su objetivo, lo que antes solo podía saborearse en sueños ahora está casi tan cerca de completarse, ni siquiera lo puede creer. Escaleras en espiral, subirlas todas requería de un extenuante esfuerzo, Purplethink se pregunta si las princesas usan estas escaleras o simplemente salen por la ventana volando.

Los jefes de turno ya se dieron cuenta que un usurpador está rondando entre los edificios del castillo, numerosos grupos de guardias reales buscan al sospechoso, elevan el nivel de alarma un grado más al encontrar a sus tres compañeros caídos.

Una alarma a lo lejos se escucha, Purplethink y Longhorn detienen el paso. Silencio nervioso, después las miradas cruzadas y por último el mismo pensamiento que les dice en una simple oración que "Nos están buscando". Levantan las orejas y las mueven buscando sonidos que anuncien un supuesto peligro, Longhorn se acerca al barandal de la escalera para observar toda la trayectoria subida y si no hay ponis persiguiéndoles. Hasta el momento no hay rastros de guardias, aunque saben que cada segundo estarán más cerca.

Longhorn levanta la cabeza y mira a su amigo Purplethink que también lo mira. Ambos con una cara de preocupación, con sus ojos brillantes expresando miedo y al mismo tiempo una emoción por tener el objetivo a tan pocos pasos. Longhorn entonces sonríe y levanta la pata. Purplethink comprende el mensaje y también levanta la pata, chocan los cascos en muestra de que no se rendirán hasta haber conseguido su objetivo y que estarán juntos en las buenas o en las malas.

Aceleran el paso, hasta por fin llegar a la puerta de caoba, de una cerradura plateada y de grabados del sol y la luna. Esta puerta los divide entre el camino y la meta. Nadie debe de echarlo a perder, los dos deben comportarse como verdaderos sementales con clase en presencia de la princesa Luna. Purplethink toca la puerta, a Longhorn le parece suicida esta acción y trata de frenarlo sin éxito, en cambio el susto se convierte en extrañeza porque nadie responde.

La puerta no tiene seguro, y Purplethink simplemente la empuja. La puerta cede y muestra el interior de la sala, tan reconfortable y elegante como siempre. La chimenea está encendida, el telescopio está en su sitio, la pintura está inconclusa. Todo está normal y tranquilo, solo por un pequeño detalle que no cuadra: No está la princesa Luna.

Tan solo el viento que los rodea los acompaña. La habitación completa está en una tranquilidad inusual, puede sentirse una escena atípica, como si un aura manipulara el ambiente, o en pocas palabras: se siente la fragancia de la noche.

Purplethink está desconcertado, sin mencionar que también su corazón está por salirse de su pecho y que aún sus emociones por encontrarla no se desvanecen. Camina lentamente al centro de la habitación, es indudable que la princesa Luna estuvo aquí, las evidencias lo afirman como la chimenea encendida, el gran espejo situado en el centro de la sala usado como escritorio con papeles un tanto desordenados y la pintura sobre una ciudad en la noche que denota brochazos frescos.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Longhorn permanece en la puerta. Opta por la prudencia, necesita vigilar la puerta en caso de que haya problemas. Le da curiosidad que ningún guardia resguarde la entrada de esta sala.

-Creo que se acaba de ir.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé… y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar.

-¿Y ahora?

-No lo sé. –ambos, pensando en lo que se debe de hacer, aunque Longhorn es motivado por un pensamiento más.

-Ya que nadie sabe que estamos aquí y que probablemente tarden en encontrarnos. Quisiera decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, lo considero necesario.

-¿Y qué es? –Purplethink sigue revisando la sala.

-La razón la cual te elegí como mi compañero de recorrido y porqué me esforcé en que fuésemos amigos.

Pasos de un tercero acercándose interrumpen el propósito de Longhorn. Se asoma por el barandal de las escaleras, nota que hay un poni de armadura oscura y alas de murciélago subiendo por las escaleras de espiral. El poni voltea hacia arriba, con unos ojos anormales para el resto de los ponis, observa que hay un desconocido en la puerta, lo ve correr y cerrarla.

Longhorn mira a un poni acercándose, lo ve detenerse y voltear hacia donde él se encuentra. Entonces Longhorn retrocede rápidamente y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que vi a un sirviente o guardia de la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tenía alas de murciélago, ojos de demonio y armadura purpura… y me vio.

-¡Qué! –Una noticia nada alentadora.

Las oportunidades se les esfuman de los cascos, las opciones de destruyen rápidamente. Pronto los atraparán y no habrá piedad con ellos. Purplethink revisa su mochila, asegurándose que todo esté bien sujeto, Longhorn solo revista y se arrima más a su funda.

A Longhorn se le ocurre una idea que les dará algunos minutos extra, con sus fuerzas mueve varios muebles con lo que bloquea la puerta. No tarda mucho en escuchar los pasos de los guardias acercándose. Siendo francos, el unicornio cree que ya no hay salida y que serán atrapados muy pronto. Sabe que es su responsabilidad, nadie lo obligó a ir, no tiene el derecho de enojarse con Purplethink, además dijo que lo apoyaría, hasta el final del trayecto y eso es lo que hará.

Purplethink se acerca al balcón donde se encuentra el telescopio, trata de buscar alguna clase de salida, algo que evite que los atrapen. Mira que el techo de la otra sección es cercano al balcón, podrían llegar ahí con un gran salto. El problema es el riesgo de la altura, sin mencionar que el salto tiene que ser bastante largo, más de 6 metros, si uno de ellos no logra alcanzar esa distancia entonces ya pueden considerar una estancia en la morgue.

Una ventaja de tan arriesgada opción es que el techo no está a la altura de la torre, está como 4 metros más abajo respecto a la torre. Su desventaja, contando las mencionadas antes, es que no es uniforme, tiene una inclinación diagonal, un paso en falso y podrían resbalar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Longhorn, es la primera vez en tantos años que se muestra tan nervioso, ni siquiera en sus competencias se pone así.

-¡Vamos a saltar! –Purplethink sin estar seguro de lo que expresa de su hocico.

-Hay formas menos violentas de suicidarse.

-Es nuestra única salida. Hay una techumbre a pocos metros de aquí. Confía en mí. –Habla con sinceridad, con la mirada convence a Longhorn de que esta opción es su única salida. Suicida o no, es lo único con lo que cuentan.

-Está bien. Pero antes debo comentarte algo. La razón de porqué te elegí como mi compañero y amigo.

-¡Por favor! No tenemos tiempo.

-Si vamos a morir, al menos dejame decírtelo. Solo un minuto. –Purplethink comienza a desesperarse, no quiere escuchar a Longhorn, lo dejará hablar de todos modos, aunque no le prestará la atención adecuada. Enfoca su mente en prepararse para el salto-. Te dije en la cena sobre una hechicera que me dijo como curar mi alma, tendría que encontrar a un amigo perdido de la infancia... Te recuerdo bien, aunque tú no lo hagas y ni te esfuerces en recordarme. Esa noche, cuando estábamos en Ponyville hace como 13 años, esa noche que Nightmare Moon atacó. Te recuerdo bien, porque sigues siendo ese mismo poni tímido pero igual de interesante como esa vez.

Hay un colapso de ideas en la mente del poni terrestre, todos sus pensamientos y sus emociones se mueren por unos cuantos segundos. Las palabras del unicornio consiguen su objetivo, logran evocar a la mente un recuerdo perdido de hace 13 años. Simplemente desconcertado, el recuerdo emerge tan nítido en su cabeza y hasta se culpa de cómo pudo ser capaz de haber olvidado algo tan importante en el trayecto de su vida.

_Hace 13 años._

_Un día de verano, la familia completa de Purplethink decidió visitar Ponyville a presenciar la Celebración Del Sol De Verano. Eran vacaciones, toda la familia estaba libre, los padres consideraron que sería un bonito detalle que los potrillos pudieran conocer a la misma soberana de toda Equestria. Purplethink tenía en ese entonces 4 años, él era el hijo menor de la familia, su hermana de 5 años mayor que él nunca le prestaba atención, así que Purplethink siempre se imaginaba en su propio mundo para divertirse o leía muchos cuentos, el viaje y el evento no fueron la excepción. Pero un acontecimiento, cambió los planes de todos los ponis, durante el evento la princesa Celestia no apareció y en su lugar una malévola sombra emergió, tomando la forma de una villana casi olvidada por el transcurso del tempo. Derrotó a los guardias y juró con soberbia confianza que Equestria jamás volvería a sentir los rayos del sol. _

_Los ponis entraron en pánico, el evento se convirtió en una histeria colectiva que se propagó por todo el pueblo. Su protectora, la misma gobernante de Equestria había desaparecido. La familia de Purplethink entonces se refugió en la bodega (que en realidad era un sótano) de unos ponis pasteleros. 8 familias fueron las que se ocultaron en aquel lugar, la mayoría no eran residentes del pueblo. Decidieron esperar hasta recibir alguna noticia sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior._

_Durante su espera en la bodega, padres e hijos se separaron: por un lado de la bodega estaban las yeguas y los sementales hablando sobre el tema, por el otro estaban los potrillos y potrillas que por un momento se olvidaron del peligro y comenzaron a jugar. Hubo un poni al cual ignoraron porque sus patas traseras tenían un extraño aparato que lo hacían caminar raro, además que su crin parecía escoba vieja (los niños se lo decían, que ese crin era de poni enfermo y que si se les acercaba podría infectarlos). Ese poni era Purplethink y cada vez que intentaba acercarse e integrarse, el resto se hacía a un lado o lo empujaban de manera cruel. Así que el pequeño se quedó solo, mirando a sus padres y a su hermana que estaba atenta escuchando las conversaciones de los adultos. Tres unicornios, de dos años aproximadamente mayor que él eran los responsables de mover al grupo de potrillos, por ellos Purplethink se quedó en un rincón apartado. El poni terrestre sollozaba en silencio porque se sentía rechazado por todos. Hasta que un joven potro de su misma edad le ofreció su casco. _

_Un unicornio blanco se acercó, alzó su casco en una muestra de simpatía incondicional Sus ojos proyectaban una alegría poco habitual, mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva y con una voz juguetona le ofreció acompañarlo y a jugar con él. Durante las siguientes horas, ambos potrillos se divirtieron juntos, ambos reían y platicaban con gran emoción, jugaban como si fuesen amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Los problemas externos, sus tristezas, todo el mundo se hizo a un lado y solo quedaron ellos dos junto a su felicidad. _

_Más de 5 horas de incertidumbre en lo que parecía la continuación de una noche perdurable, pero al final volvió a surgir el sol y el miedo se extinguió. Los ponis volvieron a salir a las calles y la normalidad se instauró. Purplethink entonces se retiró a su ciudad de origen junto con su familia, deseando algún día volver a encontrarse con ese amigo unicornio tan especial que hijo de la noche más larga el mejor día de su corta existencia. Meses después en Manhattan se hizo la fiesta de la lluvia de estrellas y ahí conoció y se interesó por la Princesa Luna._

Purplethink, incapaz de contener la emoción, deja salir un par de lágrimas. Un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia se mezclan junto con un sentimiento de plena felicidad. Jamás esperó encontrar, después tanto tiempo, a uno los mejores amigos de toda su vida. No puede ocultar su sorpresa y felicidad, con su pata retira las lágrimas y aunque lo intente por más que quiere no logra contenerse. Longhorn también sonríe, dentro de él una euforia casi explosiva lo invade, guarda la compostura por la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Eras tú… erás tú. –Purplethink se lo dice en una risa fallida, denota más una emoción melancólica.

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta, son los guardias que han llegado. Los escuchan decir constantemente: "Abre la puerta en el nombre de la autoridad real". Longhorn y Purplethink recuperan la razón, recuerdan por qué están aquí y necesitan hacer algo ya si quieren escapar.

-Dijiste que saltar… ¿Verdad? –Con una voz que esconde el miedo interno por efectuar una acción estúpida y probablemente la más arriesgada en mucho tiempo.

-Yo lo haré primero.

La puerta poco a poco cede los constantes golpes de la autoridad. Ya no hay marcha atrás, es hora de saltar o morir en el intento (como desearían tener otras opciones). Purplethink toma impulso, sin ni siquiera prepararse mentalmente para el reto que está a punto de cometer, empieza a galopar lo más rápido que puede. Longhorn se prepara también, mira optimista a Purplethink, si lo pudo cargar durante casi todo el trayecto del laberinto entonces puede con esto.

Purplethink entonces da el salto de su vida, tomando un último impulso con el apoyo del barandal del balcón con sus patas traseras. Son los momentos más intensos de su vida, trata de mantener la mirada fija hacia el frente, la tentación de mirar hacia abajo podría ser mortal.

Longhorn también se arriesga en el salto, segundos antes de que la puerta ceda y entren los guardias. Su fuerza es mayor aunque su masa corporal le obliga a rezar más. Ambos ponis logran caer en la techumbre, solo que hay un problema serio, Purplethink cayó mal y se lastimó las patas delanteras, lo inclinado de la superficie y su muy poca rugosidad lo hacen resbalarse.

-¡Hay no! –Lo dicen al mismo tiempo, están en serias dificultades.

Purplethink está patinándose y no tiene nada con que sujetarse o apoyarse. Trata inútilmente de levantarse y hacer fricción con sus cascos, pero sus patas delanteras se lastimaron porque se torcieron con el choque y las traseras no ofrecen suficiente fuerza. Longhorn no puede permitir que su recién encontrado amigo de la infancia muera después de apenas reencontrarse.

-¡Ahí voy! –Longhorn arroja su cuerpo a la inclinada pendiente de la techumbre, usando su peso y sus patas, ganando velocidad. Se desprende de su funda donde está su precioso arco y sus caras flechas, eso no le importa, lo que le importa es salvar a Purplethink a toda costa.

No queda suficiente superficie, Purplethink pronto se encuentra solo contra la altura, la gravedad reclama su premio y lo hace descender a donde pertenece. Longhorn apenas si llega a tiempo, usa sus bien alimentadas patas y se frena, con su hocico logra morder y atrapar la cola de su mejor amigo. Por una fracción minúscula de segundo, logra salvar a Purplethink.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Por favor, no me sueltes! –Purplethink no puede gritar, se lo implora con la voz más baja posible. Casi todo su cuerpo cuelga, un paso en falso y ambos caerán sin oportunidad alguna.

-¡No te voy a soltar! –Ambos sienten miedo, más de lo que sus cuerpos pueden soportar. Purplethink sigue implorando, casi a punto de gritar en pánico. Longhorn también está asustado, usando gran parte de sus fuerzas en sus patas, esforzándose por no ceder ningún milímetro a la superficie peligrosamente lisa. Apenas puede respirar, a duras penas puede hablar.

Emerge otro problema: la mochila de Purplethink, durante el derrape de la techumbre, sufrió un ligero desgaste en la tela. Pero lo más desconcertante es que el seguro que la tenía sujeta a través de la panza y el lomo del poni se rompe. En ese preciso momento, la mochila se desprende del cuerpo de Purplethink y cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde.

-No… ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! –No puede hacer nada, siente como la mochila se le va del pelaje. Está a punto de gritar, de moverse frenéticamente, de lanzarse al mismo destino que la mochila. Ahí está la cámara de su abuelo, la única persona que la trató como un poni durante su infancia, también está el mayor tesoro de su vida: su interesante fotografía de la Princesa Luna.

-¡Deja de moverte! –Aunque Longhorn quisiera no hubiera podido salvar la mochila de Purplethink, está demasiado concentrado en sujetarlo, su magia necesita concentración y todo está pasando tan rápido.

El objeto por el cual se desarrolló toda la misión, ya no está entre sus cascos. Todo el esfuerzo se estrella literalmente contra el piso. Purplethink resignado, comienza a llorar. No hay nada más que hacer, todo por lo que lucharon se perdió, ni siquiera una disculpa o una salía había, tan solo esperar el castigo y nada más.

Hay otro objeto que resbala y que pronto caerá al vacío, son la funda de Longhorn que contiene su objeto más preciado. Obligado a sacrificarlo por salvar a su amigo, tendrá el mismo destino que la mochila de Purplethink. El poni terrestre, abre los ojos llenos de lágrimas y logra distinguir a la funda acercarse muy cerca de ellos, incluso escucha a Longhorn decir. "No te rompas por favor". Purplethink no va a permitir que su misión se convierta en una pérdida total.

Recupera parte de su coraje, olvida los problemas actuales y se concentra, es hora de usar otra virtud de su habilidad extraordinaria. Da gracias a dios que no se quitó sus calcetas especiales. La funda termina la superficie y la caída es inevitable, Longhorn ve completamente impotente el destino de su herramienta más preciada, le ha costado una fortuna pero no puede salvarla. Purplethink entonces extiende una de sus patas cuando el arco pasa cerca de él. Ocurre algo que Longhorn no puede explicarse y casi suelta a Purplethink de la sorpresa que lo impacta. La funda entonces se pega al casco de Purplethink como si su pata fuera una especie de imán. Por suerte, el arco de Longhorn tenía suficiente metal y se deslizó muy cerca de Purplethink, lo suficiente para que fuera alcanzado por el efecto magnético.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –Longhorn, completamente perplejo por esa manifestación tan singular.

Longhorn consigue subir a Purplethink de nuevo al techo y a socorrerlo para que no vuelva a resbalar. Hay un pequeño momento de paz nocturna antes de que los guardias los atrapen. Los dos; tranquilos y mirando al cielo, como si no debieran nada o esperaran sin objeción su destino. Purplethink entonces mira al otro extremo da la techumbre, una ventana que está en una torre, ve en esa ventana la posibilidad de una potencial salida.

-Tienes que irte, ahora.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. –Longhorn también ya vio la ventana. Si va a escapar, entonces escapará con su amigo, no piensa irse solo.

-Hazlo. Yo no puedo caminar bien, solo te retrasaría.

-Podemos hacerlo.

-No… ya no quiero continuar. La fotografía se perdió, no hay nada por lo cual me obligue a estar aquí, aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos… MIS ACTOS. No es tu responsabilidad, Longhorn.

-Somos amigos y te ayudé en esto. Además, eres un idiota para hablar, me necesitas.

-Tal vez, pero necesito que ve vayas ahora. Necesito un favor, averigua quien se robó mi certificado de deseos, sé que me lo han robado y probablemente esas unicornios molestas lo hicieron.

-Pero si me voy, no me voy a divertir el resto del recorrido. Estaré solo.

-¡Callate ya! Marchate ahora que tienes oportunidad. Me salvaste la vida y estoy agradecido por ello, yo te salvé de la ira de Celestia… estamos casi a mano. –Ríe un poco-. ¡Vamos, vete ya! Yo estaré bien. Por favor, te lo pido como amigo, como… mi verdadero amigo. –Logra convencer a Longhorn con esas últimas palabras. El unicornio, con tristeza en su voz y ojos se levanta, toma su arco que está en la funda.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? Ni siquiera sé dónde vives

-Si el destino lo quiere, nos volveremos a ver. Adiós Longhorn.

-Adiós Purplethink… buena suerte. –Da unos cuantos pasos, se detiene para decirle su última frase bromista-. Cuando te vea, me dirás que clase de ser extraño eres o de que laboratorio saliste, me dirás que es esa habilidad tan singular tuya.

Purplethink y Longhorn ríen, después cada quien toma el camino de su decisión. Longhorn entra en la ventana a tiempo, los guardias pegasos llegan por lo cielos y arrestan a Purplethink. Lo ponen en una camilla y lo llevan sano y salvo al suelo.

Antes de recibir su castigo Purplethink mira al cielo, nota que una figura familiar vuela en dirección hacia la torre donde está la sala de descanso real. Es la princesa Luna que regresa de quien sabe dónde a su sitio de confort. Si tan solo su misión hubiera resultado en un éxito.

Que pasaría después, una pregunta que Purplethink no podrá responderla ya.


End file.
